Rise of the Ancient Empire
by WildDev13
Summary: What if the Sith species was alive? Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are sent to investigate on this. But, while here Ahsoka and Ravlan start to fall for each. Will the love between the two end the feud between Jedi and Sith or will it end in disaster?
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys, okay so I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I want to let you guys know that "The Life of Jay Serisde" is going to be on a hautis. But, during this time, my mind has been this story. So, here it is a little prologue for you to start up on what the story is about.**

Everyone thought that the ancient Sith species worlds, their culture and themselves were gone. But, you all thought wrong. They're back.

On the planet of Korriban. The Sith Empire begun to appear. As their leader, Naga Sadow stood on the balcony of his stone/Mable-made palace.

While he overlooks his empire on the rise when his wife, Vaitye Sadow, walked up to her husband and stood beside him.

"Look at it, my dear" Nagar said gesturing his hand to the landscape to see Sith people moving around in the empire. "Our empire is being rebuilt, after years under ground."

"I see, my love." Vaitye said to Naga. "My whole life, I never thought that, we will ever come back after what happened."

"But, we did" Naga said with confidence making his hand into a fist. "We survived the war, what it has done to us and everything else in our path."

Vaitye put her arms around her husband's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

In the distance, a young Sith boy around the age of 17 or 18 with black hair and golden-light eyes, walked up. "Mother, Father is alright for me to go into the city for a little bit" asked the young boy.

Naga and Vaitye turned around and looked at their son. "Yes, you may go, Ravlan" Vaitye said to her son.

Ravlan turned around, as he was about to leave, his father called out. "Remember, you have training later" Naga reminded Ravlan.

Ravlan turned back around to face his father."Yes, father" and he left.

Vaitye and Naga turned to look over their empire.

At the Jedi Temple, a short-green Jedi was in meditation when he sensed something go amiss in the Force.

"Master Yoda, is there something wrong?" Mace Windu asked.

"There is the Sith species, has risen, again" Yoda told Windu.

"How… How is this possible? The Sith species have been died for a long time" Windu surprised about the news of the Sith.

"Unknown this is, investigate on the matter, we must" Yoda told Windu as they left the room.

**So there's the beginning, a little short, but hey you get to see the Sith empire built, Master Yoda finding out. To let u guys know this is a Ahsoka/OC story. Anyway, it's almost season finale time.**

**Read/Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys. Well, on with the story.**

"What! That's impossible" said Anakin, surprised to hear of the Sith's return.

He and Ahsoka were summoned by the Council to tell them of the news of the Siths return, not only that, but of their mission.

"A surprise, this is, but investigate we must." Master Yoda said. "To Korriban, you must go, along with Master Obi-Wan and your young padawan, too."

"Yes, master" Anakin and Ahsoka bowed, and left the room to go prepare the ship for the mission.

In the hanger, Anakin was talking to Ahsoka about the Sith and the planet."You have to be careful, Ahsoka. The planet, just like the Sith, has a strong sense of the Dark side"

"Master, don't worry, I'll be fine" Ahsoka said with a smirk. "Nothing's going to happen"

"This isn't a joke, Ahsoka." Anakin said strictly.

"I know, I know" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan walked in. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I got the men all ready and the rest of the ships are already in space, waiting for us." Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"Good. Let's go" Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka went on the ship and headed towards the Jedi cruiser.

Once their inside, they headed up to the bridge, where Captain Rex was waiting for them.

"Sir, we're clear to make the jump into hyperspace." Rex said.

"Alright Rex, let's go" Anakin said.

The two Jedi cruisers jumped into hyperspace. The trip to Korriban will take about 5 hours.

Ravlan was walking around the city. People would greet him and bow to him because he was Naga's son.

While walking, he decided to buy some farrberries, shuuras and grapes from one of the shops. He then, went to a bake-goods shop to buy sweet-sand cookies and Havla.

Ravlan decided to head back to the palace, so he won't be late for training. Because the last time he was late, his master used Force Lighting on him for being late.

The two Jedi Cruisers came out of hyperspace. Ahsoka looked out the window of the bridge and saw Korriban. Anakin walked up to the bridge and saw Korriban, too. "Prepare to land on the planet."

The cruisers landed on the rough terrain near a canyon. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and a couple of clone troopers came out of the ship.

Ahsoka looked at the landscape and sensed the Dark side around them."There's nothing here, but rock and dirt. And, I can sense the Dark side here, master"

"That's way I said be careful here, Snips." Anakin told Ahsoka.

They were unaware of several Tuk'atas watching them, closing. "We must tell, the Lord of their arrival" One of them said.

"I'll go" one of them said as he raced off towards the empire to tell Naga of the Jedi.

Ravlan made it home, a little early, even before his training started. He went into the kitchen and where he place what he bought on the table. As he left the kitchen, he saw a black-furred Tuk'ata running towards the palace.

Ravlan went outside to see what the Tuk'ata wanted. The Tuk'ata stopped when he saw Ravlan.

"What's wrong?" Ravlan asked the Tuk'ata.

"I must talk to the emperor" the Tuk'ata said.

"Alright" Ravlan went to go find his father. Once he did, he brought Naga to go see the Tuk'ata.

"What's to report?" Naga asked.

"My lord, several of us have discovered that the Jedi have landed, not that far from here." The Tuk'ata told what he had seen.

Ravlan was surprised to hear of the Jedi coming here.

Naga thought about this and then decided. "Bring them here"

"Yes, my lord." The Tuk'ata said as he ran off to the others and to get the Jedi.

"Father?" Ravlan asked.

"Your training is cancelled for today" Naga said as he walked away. Leaving, Ravlan surprised of the Jedi.

A few clone troopers were standing watch to see if anything was coming.

"You see anything, boys?" Anakin asked.

"No, sir it's quiet as a tone here." They reported.

"Alright, keep watch." Anakin said as he walked towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "The troops haven't spotted anything for hours."

Obi-Wan put his hand on his beard. "That's very strange"

Out of nowhere, a loud shriek cried out. The three Jedi ran to the source, only for them to see, several Tuk'atas jumping out and roaring at them.

They activated their lightsabers. "Well, this will be interesting." Obi-Wan said.

The Tuk'atas ran down towards the Jedi. The clones fired the blasters, but the Tuk'atas dodged them and pushes the clones away.

All of the Tuk'atas circled the Jedi, growling at them. When, one of them came out and talked to the Jedi. "The emperor would like to see you."

The three of them were shocked to see this thing talk. They deactivated their lightsabers and walked over to the Tuk'ata.

"Alright, we'll go" Obi-Wan said.

The Tuk'ata nodded and let the Jedi go. They helped the troops off the ground and told them to stay with the ship.

"Alright, let's go" Anakin said. He, along with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and R2 went on the Tuk'atas' backs and left for the city.

Ravlan was sitting on the steps of the palace, when he saw the group of Tuk'atas coming with three people on their backs. He got up to see, that two of them with male humans and one of them was a female Togruta.

Ravlan ran into the palace, to go get his father. As they came out, they saw the Jedi walk towards them.

Naga looked at the two male Jedi and then at the girl. "_Jsae, ayte teru wsde, aie"_Naga said to Ravlan.

The Jedi were confused on what he said.

Ravlan nodded on what his father said and took the arm of the Togruta girl and walked up the steps of the palace.

Ahsoka tried to struggle out of the young Sith's hand. Ahsoka heard her master shout out. "Let go her."

Naga raised his hand and motioned the Jedi to follow him. The Tuk'atas pushed the Jedi to follow Naga. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, and then he turned to follow Obi-Wan.

Ravlan continued to pull Ahsoka with him to the palace. Once inside, Ravlan let go of Ahsoka. She gives him a death stare, but only Ravlan was observing her.

Ahsoka looked at the Sith. He was wearing a black shirt that had no sleeves, black pants with gold lines going down the sides and a red belt that was around his waist. He was around the same age as her, with black hair and golden eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Ahsoka said, not trusting the Sith, at all.

"_Uyases"_Ravlan said in his native Sith language.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, not understanding what he said.

Ravlan looked her and then said. "Sorry, my native language is the one I speak the most of. But, I did learn Basic, to understand you."

"Oh, sorry than" Ahsoka said to Ravlan.

"My name is Ravlan Sadow." Ravlan introduced himself to Ahsoka.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka said.

"Nice to meet you" Ravlan said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Ummm, sure" Ahsoka said.

"Come" Ravlan motioned his hand to her, telling her to follow him, she did.

Ahsoka looked at the kitchen and saw it was huge; it had lot of counters, a stove, and places to put food, a fridge and a table with chairs in the center of the room.

Ravlan went through the bags of food he brought home. He took out a sweet-sand cookie and gave it to her.

"Thank you" Ahsoka said as she ate the cookie. Ravlan was eating one, too.

Something confused Ahsoka, she thought all Sith were bad and evil, but this one was different. He was nice and kind.

When they finished eating the cookies, Ravlan left the room for a little bit. Leaving Ahsoka alone, she decided to look around the palace. She went into the living room and saw it decorated in a red-style flow, with a couch (along with pillows), a bookshelf, a coffee table, a rug and a desk.

Ahsoka walked over to the table and saw a book there. She was about to pick it up, when she heard something growl behind her.

She turned around and was tackled by a black-furred, red eyed Tuk'ata. The Tuk'ata pinned Ahsoka, making her unable to move.

Before the Tuk'ata could strike, it was pulled off of Ahsoka. Ahsoka saw who pulled it off of her, it was Ravlan.

"Deslsi, what are you doing?" Ravlan asked.

"I was trying to dispose of this intruder." Deslsi explained himself to Ravlan.

"She's not an intruder, she was welcomed in by me" Ravlan said. "Ahsoka, this is Deslsi, he's part of the family, serves under my father and helps me with my training."

"Nice to meet, you" Ahsoka said.

"Nice to meet you, too" Deslsi said "Sorry about attacking you."

"It's alright" Ahsoka said.

"I must go, Ravlan. I have to go aid your mother." Deslsi said and left.

"Sit" Ravlan said to Ahsoka. They sat down on the couch.

Ahsoka sighed. "What's wrong?" Ravlan asked.

"I wander where my master is?" Ahsoka said.

"Their fine, my father just wanted to talk to them." Ravlan explained.

"Okay" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka still worried, she can trust Ravlan but his father is a different story. Would they all be safe here?

**Okay, first things first, when Ravlan and his family was talking, they were talking in Sith language, but I used Basic to translate, but when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came, I wrote in their language, so u know, they don't know Sith language, so. I could've continued on but I got tired and decided to stop here and finish, later. What do u think so far? Tomorrow, part one of the season finale.**

**Read/Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I left off when Ahsoka met Ravlan, Anakin and Obi-Wan were taken to talk to Naga. Okay, here it goes.**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking up to a stone-marble building, they assume, it was the Capital Building. Naga Sadow was right next them.

They walked inside the structure, which had several hallways, paintings on the wall, statures and people who gave glares at the Jedi.

They went through a long hallway. Till', they were in front of a large door. Naga stepped up and opened the door and gestured the Jedi to go in, he followed after them. The Tuk'atas left. R2 went inside with them.

Inside the room there was a table, which had ancient artifacts on it, two large windows in the back, two chairs in front of the table and one behind in, a large red rug with Sith writing on it and three statures in the room.

Naga sat in the chair behind the table, while Anakin and Obi-Wan in the other two, with R2 on Anakin's side.

"_Aesdr, utye iut nyt"_Naga asked Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Both of them were confused on what the Sith said. "We don't understand you" Obi-Wan said.

"I asked, what brings you here, Jedi?" Naga repeated what he said, expect in Basic, so Anakin and Obi-Wan could understand.

They were surprised that Naga knew Basic. They answered his question. "We came here to found out about your return." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, we have return, you see?" Naga said.

"We see that, but we will look to observe your empire." Obi-Wan told Naga.

"No, not all of you can view my empire, only one will" Naga told Obi-Wan.

"Fine, then I'll go it" Anakin volunteered.

"No" Naga shot down Anakin's idea.

"Then, I'll do it" Obi-Wan said.

"No, either of you will view the empire." Naga told Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Anakin confused who sure observe the Sith empire. "Then who?" Anakin asked.

"The young girl, will" Naga said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin surprised that Naga would choose Ahsoka as the one to observe them.

"Why" Anakin asked.

"Because, the young girl has a better view on anything and children sometimes have a better perspective than the adults." Naga explained.

Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't sure about this, but they then decide to allow this, but Anakin still felt worry about this decision.

"Alright, she'll be our observer." Obi-Wan said.

"Agree" Naga said. "She'll stay with me and family, my son will watch over her."

"Good." Obi-Wan said.

"Then, this discussion is over, go speak to the girl about this" Naga said. "While I'll go speak to my son."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and R2 left the room, while Naga stayed. "R2, try to connect Ahsoka for us." Anakin asked R2.

R2 bleeped and tried to get hold on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Ravlan were in the living room. Ravlan was showing Ahsoka a book on hand-to-hand combat methods. Then, Ahsoka commlink went off.

"Yes, master" Ahsoka answered.

"Ahsoka, we have some news for you" Anakin said. "Meet us back at the ship"

"Alright master, I'm on my way" Ahsoka said and disconnected.

Ahsoka looked at Ravlan. "Will, I guess this is goodbye" Ravlan said.

"Yeah, it's was nice to meet, Ravlan" Ahsoka said as she got up from the couch. Ravlan followed.

"You, too" Ravlan said.

"Bye" Ahsoka said as she shakes Ravlan's hand.

"Bye" Ravlan said.

Ahsoka left the palace and Ravlan stood right where he was standing and left the room to practice his lightsaber skills.

Ahsoka made it to the ship and went to the bridge and found Anakin, Obi-Wan, R2 and Rex there.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have talked to the emperor" Obi-Wan said.

"So?" Ahsoka asked. "What did he say?"

"He's allowing us to observe his empire" Anakin said. "But, there's a twist"

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's only allowing one of us to stay and observe here" Anakin finished.

"Then who" Ahsoka wanting to know who will take on the job.

"You" Anakin said.

Ahsoka was shocked by this and wanted to know why her. "Why me?"

"He thinks you're more capable for this, than us" Anakin explained.

Ahsoka felt surprised and happy. One, that she'll be the one to handle this job. Two, because she feels proud that someone thinks she can do this.

"So, what do I need to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"You'll being staying with Naga and his family" Anakin explained. "You'll report to us once awhile on what's going on. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course, I can" Ahsoka said with confidence and was happy that she'll being seeing Ravlan.

"Good, we'll be staying for three weeks there" Obi-Wan said.

"Alright" Ahsoka said. "Should I go get my stuff?"

"Yes, we'll drop you off tomorrow morning" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded and left the bridge to her room to get her things.

"I'm not sure about this" Anakin said.

"It's the only way to know about them" Obi-Wan told Anakin.

Anakin sighed. "Fine"

Ravlan was slicing practice droids in half. When his father came in, he stopped. "Yes, father"

"Ravlan, we'll be having a guest in our home for three weeks" Naga said.

"Really? Who?" Ravlan asked.

"The young Togruta girl" Naga said.

Ravlan was surprised to hear that Ahsoka, will be staying with his family for three weeks. He wanted to know why. "Why? Father" He asked.

"The Jedi wanted to observe my empire and I decide to let them, but the girl only." Naga explained.

"Yes father, shall I go prepare her room." Ravlan asked.

"Yes" Naga said.

Ravlan left the room and went to prepare everything for Ahsoka's stay.

The morning had come; Ravlan and his family were waiting outside for Ahsoka. A ship came and landed in front of them. Out came Ahsoka with her bags and Anakin.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked up to Ravlan and his family.

"_Uytre"_said Vaitye in Sith language.

Ahsoka and Anakin were confused at what she said.

Ravlan laughed. "She said 'welcome'."

Ahsoka smiled.

"Take good care of Ahsoka" Anakin said.

"We will" Vaitye said in Basic.

"Bye, Ahsoka" Anakin said.

"Bye, master" Ahsoka said.

Anakin went back to the ship. The ship flew up and into one of the two Jedi Cruisers. Both cruisers left the system.

"Come, we'll get you settled in" Vaitye said to Ahsoka.

"Okay" Ahsoka said.

The family walked the steps and into the house.

They were all in the hall that had many paints.

"Ravlan will take you her bags and show her, her room" Naga said.

"Yes father" Ravlan said as he took Ahsoka's bag and led her upstairs. "Come on" he said to Ahsoka.

"Alright" Ahsoka said and followed Ravlan up the stairs to the second floor.

Ravlan showed Ahsoka where she was staying. "This is your room" Ravlan said.

The room had a queen size bed with two pillows and red covers, a closet, a bathroom and a door that leads to the balcony.

"Wow" Ahsoka said about her room.

Ravlan placed her bags on the bed. "I hope you like the room" Ravlan said.

"I do" Ahsoka said with a smile. She walked to the balcony and saw the view of the sunset over the mountains.

Ravlan walked up next to her. "The view is nice, especially in the morning" Ravlan said.

"Come on let's get you unpacked" Ravlan said.

Ravlan walked back into the bedroom, Ahsoka followed.

It was midway to nighttime, when Ravlan and his family invited Ahsoka to a festival. The festival was called '_Fetradl ir Pyuea'_but in Basic it's called "Festival of Flame".

Naga was dressed in a black robe, red shirt and black pants. Vaitye was dressed in a red dress that went down to her ankles. Ravlan was dressed in a black shirt and pants with red highlights through them.

Naga and Ravlan waited downstairs for Ahsoka and Vaitye. Vaitye was helping Ahsoka get dress for the festival.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Naga shouted out.

"Okay, we're ready" Vaitye said as she came down the stairs.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Ravlan asked his mother.

"Here's she is" Vaitye gestured her hand in the direction of the stairs to show Ahsoka in her outfit.

Ahsoka worn a red dress that went down to her knees, a thick layer of black see through cape, that was from her shoulders to her ankles and a Sith pendent on the side of the dress.

Ravlan was astounded by Ahsoka's beauty. He thought Ahsoka looked like a goddess.

"Ahsoka, you look wonderful" Vaitye said.

"You look perfect" Naga said.

"Thank you, Ravlan?" Ahsoka said.

"You…You look beautiful" Ravlan said.

Ahsoka blushed at Ravlan's comment about her.

"Come, we must go" Naga said.

They all left the house.

The Festival of Flame was held at the empire's square. The square was decorated in lights, lanterns, paintings, statures, dancers; a large fire was placed in the center and tables that had food.

Some people were dancing to the music, playing games, eating and talking to friends or family.

Naga's family and Ahsoka came. People greeted them. They sat in one of the tables close to the fire. Naga got up and made a speech.

"We are here today, to celebrate our species' past and future, to see how our past made us into a powerful future. Enjoy the festival" Naga said as people cheered.

Naga and Vaitye went to dance, leaving Ahsoka and Ravlan alone at the table. Both of them were blushing.

"Ummm, you want to dance?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"I don't dance" Ahsoka said.

"Come on, I'll teach you" Ravlan said.

"Ummm, I'm not sure" Ahsoka said.

Ravlan took Ahsoka's hand and pulled her up."Trust me" Ravlan said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled and back and followed Ravlan near the fire and they started to dance.

Ravlan spines Ahsoka out and into his arms, he then dipped her, bring her back up. Ravlan lift Ahsoka up in the air and back down.

Ravlan pulled Ahsoka close to him, their faces right in front of each other. They were searching each other's eyes.

Ahsoka looked at Ravlan's golden eyes, while Ravlan looked at Ahsoka's clear blue eyes.

Ahsoka giggled nervously and backed away from Ravlan. "Well, that was funny, thank you" Ahsoka said with a light blush on her face.

"No problem" Ravlan said.

"I'm kind hungry, I'm going to get something to eat" Ahsoka said.

"Alright, I'll be back at the table" Ravlan said.

"You want me to bring you back something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure" Ravlan said.

Ahsoka left and Ravlan walked back to the table and sat down. He had begun to think about what just happened. Not realizing that his mother had walked up to him.

"Ravlan, are you alright?" Vaitye asked.

"I'm fine, mother" Ravlan said.

"Okay" Vaitye said a little unsure and left.

Ravlan was alone, than Ahsoka came with a plate of food.

"Here, it is Ravlan" Ahsoka said.

"Thanks" Ravlan said and eat a few grapes off the plate. "So, Ahsoka do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, maybe if you want, you and I could spar a little before my training" Ravlan said.

"Sure, no problem, but you better be careful" Ahsoka said playful.

"Why?" Ravlan asked with a smile.

"Because, I bet I can beat you" Ahsoka said as she playful pushes his arm.

"We'll see about that" Ravlan said with a smile.

Ravlan and Ahsoka were spending time together during the festival and were getting close together, more than friends.

**Ahsoka and Ravlan are getting close and they're going to spar tomorrow. How sweet.**

**Read/Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Ahsoka was chosen for the observation of the Sith Empire, she and Ravlan's family went to the Festival of Flame, Ahsoka and Ravlan r getting even closer. **

Ahsoka had woke up and gotten out of bed. She went to the refresher and took a shower. Walked out in a towel and changed into her Jedi clothes. She smelled the scent of food and left her room.

Ahsoka went down the stairs and towards the kitchen to see Vaitye, Ravlan's mother, cooking breakfast. The kitchen table had hotcakes, phraigs, iktotch toast, almakian apples and grapes. Along with, sapir tea and lemonade.

Vaitye turned around to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Vaitye smiled. "Come in and have a seat, Ahsoka" Vaitya invited Ahsoka into the kitchen.

Ahsoka walked in and sat at the table. She looked around and didn't see Ravlan anywhere.

"Where's Ravlan?" Ahsoka asked.

"He probably slept in. Can you go wake him up for me?" Vaitye asked Ahsoka.

"Sure" Ahsoka said. Ahsoka got up from the table and left the kitchen. She went up stairs.

Ahsoka went to one of the rooms, wondering if it's Ravlan's. She opened the door and looked in the room, to see Ravlan lying in bed.

Ahsoka walked up to Ravlan's bed and she shakes his arm to wake him up. "Ravlan, wake up" Ahsoka said.

Ravlan's eyes began to open to see Ahsoka, next to him. He got up from the bed. "Morning Ahsoka, what's going on?" Ravlan asked.

"It's time for breakfast, Ravlan" Ahsoka said. "Come on"

Ravlan moved out of the bed and headed to the refresher. Ahsoka left and went back to the kitchen.

"Ravlan's on his way down" Ahsoka told Vaitye.

"Alright" Vaitye said. She and Ahsoka sat at the table.

Ravlan came down in his normal clothes and sat next to Ahsoka. The only person missing was Naga.

"Where's father?" Ravlan asked Vaitye.

"He went to the Capital Building for a meeting with the elders" Vaitye explains Naga's absents.

"Okay" Ravlan said.

Deslsi came into the kitchen. "Good morning" Deslsi said bowing his head to everyone.

"Good morning, Deslsi" Vaitye said. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yes, I am" Deslsi said as he sat near the table and Ravlan pasted Deslsi a plate of hotcakes and phraiges. "Thank you"

Vaitye took some iktotch toast, grapes and spair tea. Ravlan took some almakian apples, hotcakes and lemonade. Ahsoka took some hotcakes, phraigs, grapes and spair tea.

After they were all done eating, Vaitye and Deslsi went to the library in the house to study on the culture and customs of other planets.

While Ravlan and Ahsoka were still in the kitchen, they decided to clean up. While washing the dishes, Ahsoka reminds Ravlan of last night and their sparring lesson, today.

"Hey Ravlan, remember last night?" Ahsoka said as she set the plates in the cabinet.

"Yeah, I do" Ravlan said.

"Great, then I can't wait for our sparring lesson later" Ahsoka said.

"Ohhh, yeah how about, we spar now" Ravlan said with a smirk.

"Okay, than bring it" Ahsoka said.

"Let's head towards the backyard, it's more spacey for us to spar" Ravlan said.

"Sure, no problem" Ahsoka said.

When they finished the dishes, they headed to the backyard. The backyard doesn't have much about open space to practice.

"This is the backyard" Ravlan said as he gestured his hand towards the open, rocky terrain.

"This is your backyard" Ahsoka said with a sarcastic voice.

"It is" Ravlan said with his arms crossed and a confident voice.

"It's not much" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Are you here to make jokes about my family's backyard or are you here to spar?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"A little bit of both" Ahsoka said.

"Well, you have to choose one" Ravlan said. As he walked up close to Ahsoka and smiled.

"Well, here's my answer" Ahsoka said with a smile. She kicked her leg up to try to kick Ravlan in the side, but he moved quickly out of the way.

'Nice one, but how about this?" Ravlan said as he ran up to Ahsoka and thrust his arm back to punch Ahsoka.

Ahsoka dodged, she then try to kick his feet from right under him. Ravlan jumped and kick Ahsoka in the chest, causing her to fall on her back. Ahsoka got up and ran at Ravlan. She slides her leg under Ravlan, he jumped, but this move was different from the last one. She thrust her arm back and while Ravlan was in mid-air, she hit him in the chest. Ravlan slide on the ground. Ahsoka jumped on top of him and pinned him down. She had her face two inches from his. They were panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Not bad, your good, but needs some practice" Ravlan said.

"You, too" Ashoka said with a smile.

"Are you going to get off of me?" Ravlan asked.

"Ohhh, sorry" Ahsoka said as she quickly got off Ravlan; she was also blushing.

"It's no problem" Ravlan said as he rubbed the back of his head; he was also blushing by what happened.

"I see that your practicing with young Ahsoka, are you?" Naga said as he stood at the door to the house.

"Hello father and yes, we were sparring together" Ravlan said.

"Fine son, how about we let young Ahsoka watch us train together" Naga suggested.

"Sure, Ahsoka?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"No problem, I don't mind watching" Ahsoka said.

"Good, then may you please sit on the steps" Naga said to Ahsoka as he walked down the stairs towards the two.

"Sure" Ahsoka said as she walked to the steps and sat down.

"Are you ready, son?" Naga asked Ravlan when Naga was about an arm length from each other.

"Ready" Ravlan said as he made his hands into fists.

"Good luck, Ravlan" Ahsoka shouted out to Ravlan.

Ravlan nodded to Ahsoka's comment.

"Let's see what you got" Naga said.

Naga jumped in the air, to jumped Ravlan in the face, but Ravlan moved. Ravlan force pushed his father. Naga was able to still strong from that move. Ravlan ran to his father, his fist raised; Ravlan delivered many punches at his father, yet he dodged them all. Naga than used force lightning on Ravlan.

Ahsoka was shocked to see what was happening. Ravlan was on one knee, growling about the powerful force lightning. Ahsoka couldn't stand to see this; she jumped in and used her lightsaber to block the lightning. Ravlan was still on one knee, he looked up to see Ahsoka defending him.

Naga stopped the lightning and looked at Ahsoka, he's face was unreadable, not knowing how he feels about Ahsoka irrupting their training. Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers. Naga walked to her. "What you did was bold and you showed valiant, I'm impress" Naga said. He then left the teenagers alone.

Ahsoka race towards Ravlan to help him up. "Why did you do that?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"I just wanted to help you" Ahsoka said. "No one should treat anybody like that"

"But it's part of my training; my father is training me to become strong and powerful" Ravlan explained to Ahsoka. "Even if I have to face the pain"

"Come on, let's get you to your room" Ahsoka said.

They went up the stairs and went into Ravlan's room, which looked like Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka sat on his bed, while Ravlan was in the refresher.

"So before I was here, you were doing this everyday" Ahsoka asked Ravlan when he came out of the refresher.

"Yes, but on other days, mostly rare occasions, we don't train." Ravlan tells Ahsoka.

"Wow, that's tough, even when I train with my masters back at the Temple, we don't face anything like that" Ahsoka said.

"Well, both Sith and Jedi training methods are different from each other, but other times they're the same." Ravlan said. "Come on it dinnertime"

They left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to have dinner, they had runyip stew.

During dinner, Naga brought up Ravlan's training at the dinner table. Both Ahsoka and Ravlan were shocked to hear that what happened, made Naga be impressed by Ravlan's expanding abilities and Ahsoka's valiant and abilities, too.

"That's great to hear" Vaitye said.

"I would like to see young Ahsoka skills, one day myself" Deslsi said.

Ahsoka chuckled about the comments she got. Ravlan smiled at Ahsoka, too.

The family and Ahsoka continued on with their dinner.

After dinner, Ravlan and Ahsoka went back to his room. They continued on with their conversation from before.

"Well, even thou they have some similarities, Jedi don't treat they apprentices like that" Ahsoka said.

"I know that, but for us, we try to be strong and fearless." Ravlan said.

"Wow, that some way of life" Ahsoka said.

"I know, but there are sometimes that I wish there was another way to teach me how to be strong, tough and powerful with my people" Ravlan said as he look at the window.

"I'm going to change" Ravlan said.

"Okay" Ahsoka said. "Hey, Ravlan maybe tomorrow you and I can go into the city and show me around"

"No problem" Ravlan said as he removed his shirt revealing his muscular upper body, he showed that he had a 6-pack. Once Ahsoka saw Ravlan, she started to blush and turn her head in the other direction.

But, she didn't she looked back and saw the scars he had on his back. Ahsoka got up from the bed and walked over to Ravlan and examined his back. From claw marks to lightsaber cuts and burns. Ahsoka was shocked with this. She ran her hand over one; Ravlan looked up as he felt Ahsoka's hand on his back.

Ahsoka backed away from Ravlan, blushing. "I'm sorry" Ahsoka said as she backed away from Ravlan.

"It's alright" Ravlan said as he turned away, showing the scars on his chest, too. Ahsoka had a concern look on her face. Ravlan realized what was bothering Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I know you're surprised by this, but I've faced them and pasted them, they only remind me of what I've been through, okay?" Ravlan said.

"Okay" Ahsoka said. Ravlan smiled and then hugged Ahsoka; she was first surprised by the hug, but then she returned it. Soon, they let go. Leaving, both of them blushing.

"Well, I better go to my room" Ahsoka said as she rubbed her arm, looking down.

"Alright, good night and I'll see you tomorrow" Ravlan said.

Once Ahsoka left the room, Ravlan began to think about Ahsoka and how caring she is and tough. He thinks that he's falling for her.

Ahsoka went to her room and changed; she went out to the balcony and watched the moon, between the mountains. Thinking about Ravlan and how kind he is when she first met him, strong and sweet.

Ahsoka knew this was against the Code, but she can't stop herself. She thinks that she's falling for him.

Ahsoka then went to sleep, dreaming about Ravlan. Not knowing that, Ravlan's dreaming about Ahsoka.

**Ahhhhh! It's that sweet, Ahsoka and Ravlan are becoming even closer and their going out to the city, together. How romantic. **

**Read/Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I last left the chapter with Ahsoka and Ravlan sparring, discussing about Jedi and Sith and growing closer together. **

_(Dream State)_

_Ravlan was in his house, standing in the hallway towards the balcony. He walked through the hallway and out through the balcony's doors. Standing there, with their back to him was Ahsoka. She was in a strapless red dress, which went down to her knees. Ravlan was breathless when he saw her. He walked up behind her. _

"_Ahsoka" Ravlan said. She turned around to face him._

"_Hey, Ravlan" Ahsoka said soft and sweet to Ravlan. _

_Ahsoka carefully walked up to Ravlan and looked into his eyes. She smiled. Ahsoka placed her arms around Ravlan's neck. Ravlan then placed his arms around her waist. Ahsoka slowly bought her face up to him, as Ravlan bought his face to her. Slowly as their lips were about to touch then…_

_(Out of Dream State)_

Ravlan woke up to see his mother standing next to him. "You must have a pretty deep sleep, if it took me nearly 6 tries to get you up" Vaitye said.

"Sorry mother" Ravlan sighed and snatched the back of his back.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast, Ahsoka's already down there" Vaitye said as she walked out the door.

Ravlan stopped and remembered the dream he had. Of he and Ahsoka almost kissing on the balcony. Ravlan frowned knowing that it won't happen in real life. Ravlan took a shower, changed and went to the kitchen.

Once there, he saw Ahsoka at the table eating some Dantooine cereal with Muja juice. He walked in and greeted Ahsoka. "Morning, Ahsoka" Ravlan said.

"Morning, Ravlan" Ahsoka said.

"So are you ready for today?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka after he got his breakfast and sat down next to Ahsoka.

"Yep, I can't wait to see the city with my own eyes" Ahsoka said.

Ravlan smiled. "Well, we got all day to see the city" Ravlan said.

"What about your training?" Ahsoka asked with a hint of worry in her voice as she remembers what happened when she saw Ravlan and Naga train together.

"Don't have any, today" Ravlan said. "I talked my father into giving me a day-off to show you around the city."

"Alright, so when do you wanna leave?" Ahsoka asked.

"Before noon" Ravlan said.

"Okay" Ahsoka.

When, Ravlan and Ahsoka finished their breakfast. Ravlan took Ahsoka to the family's library.

When they walk in, Ahsoka was grasped as she saw how huge the room was. It had a few windows, 4 chairs, a couch and a desk for Vaitye to do work on. The room had dozens of selves full of books, almost more than the Jedi Archives.

Ravlan pulled one of the books out of the selves. It's called 'History of the Sith'. Ravlan went over to the couch were Ahsoka was sitting showed her the book.

"Here this book tells about our rise to power, our empires, culture, customs and history" Ravlan told Ahsoka what the book contained.

"Really, I heard that one of the books like this one was forbidden to be read in the Jedi Achrives" Ahsoka told Ravlan.

"Well, they probably don't have the real Sith version of the book" Ravlan said. "And, they also might cut out important information"

Ahsoka was flipping pages of the book and saw several pictures of empires, their rulers, group pictures of random people and art.

"Wow, your species has numerous customs that I would've never thought about, I always thought that Sith were monsters who only care about conquering and death of their enemies" Ahsoka said. "But, now I have a different view on you guys"

Ravlan smiled at Ahsoka, happy that Ahsoka can see that his species are not just a bunch of wild, heartless monsters but actual people.

"Hey Ahsoka" Ravlan said getting Ahsoka's attention. "How 'bout while you're here, my mother and I can tell you about our history and customs"

"Well, I was sent here to observe you guys, so why not" Ahsoka said.

"That's great to hear. Hey, you wanna head down to the city, right now?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"Sure, let's go" Ahsoka said. She put the book on the couch and left with Ravlan to the city.

Ahsoka was astonished. She and Ravlan were walking through the streets of the city. She would've never suspected how the Sith were. Ravlan and Ahsoka walked to the city square where the Festival of Flame was held. They sat down on the stone seats.

Ahsoka was looking at several of the statues that surrounded them. Ravlan saw Ahsoka's face. "They are a few of our pasted rulers, who we thought should be memorialized in their glory." Ravlan explained to Ahsoka what the statues are.

"Wow, I bet that your father is going to get his own statue in the future." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, he is" Ravlan said with a smile, confident and proud of who his father was.

Ahsoka heard her stomach growl; it's been hours since she had breakfast. It was loud enough for Ravlan to hear it.

Ravlan looked at Ahsoka and chuckled. Ahsoka's face went red with embarrassment. "It's not funny" Ahsoka said.

"Sorry, come on I know a great little café around." Ravlan said. He and Ahsoka went to the other side of the street; they were at and found the café. It's called 'Café versant d'une montagne' **(A/N: versant d'une montagne means mountainside in French) **

The café is small on the outside, but it's big on the inside. Ahsoka and Ravlan walked into the café and asked a waitress for a table. The waitress set them at a booth. Ahsoka and Ravlan slide into their seats and took a look at the menu.

The waitress returned asking what they want for a drink. Ahsoka asked for water, while Ravlan asked for fizzpop. The waitress left, giving Ahsoka and Ravlan time to decide on what they went.

"So, what are you getting?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure, but I think I would like to try the Xizor salad, how 'bout you?" Ahsoka asked Ravlan what he is getting.

"I'm going to get the fire stew" Ravlan said.

"Cool, sounds fierce" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"It is" Ravlan said.

The waitress had returned with their drinks and Ahsoka & Ravlan placed their orders. Then, the waitress left.

"So, how do you like the café, so far?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"It's pretty good" Ahsoka said then took a sip from her drink.

"How 'bout us?" Ravlan said.

"What about us?" Ahsoka threw the question back at him. She was worried he was talking about them in general.

"I mean about my people" Ravlan made it clear for Ahsoka, who was relived.

"Oh, your people are nice and not dangerous, I plan to tell my master that when I give him my report" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, it's been only three days" Ravlan said.

"I know, I know, but I have to keep an update for Skyguy, so he won't get worried about me and begin to think that you are torturing me or something" Ahsoka said.

"Wow, can't he be any more protective than that?" Ravlan joked.

"Yes" Ahsoka said, chuckling. They both begin to laugh.

Finally, their food came. Ahsoka tried her salad and was happy with what she chose. "Hmmm, this tastes really good" Ahsoka said. "You wanna try it?"

"Sure" Ravlan took his fork and grabbed a few shreds of lettuces and ate it. "Hmmm, you're right this is good"

"Told you, let me try your soup." Ahska said.

"Are sure?" Ravlan began to joke around. "This soup is pretty dangerous, Can you handle it?"

"Of course, I can" Ahsoka tried the soup and liked it. "You see, I can handle it"

Ravlan smiled and rolled his eyes. He went back to eating, so did Ahsoka.

After they were finished, Ravlan paid the bill. He and Ahsoka left. It was getting to be dark, so they decided to head back to the palace. While walking, Ravlan catch eye of something in a store, he asked if Ahsoka wanted to come in with him. She agreed.

Ravlan was looking for what he wanted to get. Ahsoka was just looking at a necklace; the necklace was sliver with a picture of a mountain with the sun over it. Ahsoka thought it was beautiful, but she didn't get. However, Ravlan did. Surprisingly, he wanted to get something for Ahsoka, but didn't know what, so he told her to this shop.

While Ahsoka was looking, he bought the necklace and ducked it into his pocket.

Ahsoka was on the other side of the store. Ahsoka felt there were several guys watching her. She tried to ignore, until they came up to her.

One of them grabbed her arm. "What do you, you're doing here" asked one of them.

Ahsoka pulled her arm away. "I here with a friend" she said.

"Well, I think you're very good looking" the second one said as he looked over her body.

"Back off" Ahsoka said.

They give her the death stare, once they saw here lightsabers. "You're Jedi"

"Yes, I'm" Ahsoka said.

Then, the first man grabbed both of Ahsoka's arms and threw her to one of the display tables. Ahsoka got up and saw blood on her arm.

Both men walked up to Ahsoka. Ahsoka then force push them away from her.

Once the two men got up, they weren't happy and chased after Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ran to find Ravlan, when she did Ravlan asked Ahsoka what happened and why she was bleeding. Ahsoka explains that two guys attacked her and were looking for her. When Ravlan heard this, he was furious.

The two came and found Ahsoka, but they stopped once they saw Ravlan. "What do you want with her?" Ravlan said in a dark voice.

"None of your business" one of the men said.

"I think it is" Ravlan said. "You better leave or else"

The two men weren't afraid of Ravlan and charged at him. Ravlan grabbed the first guy's arm and breaks it, and then force push him out the window.

The second guy tried to kick Ravlan in the stomach, but Ravlan grabbed it and twisted. Ravlan swung the second guy out the window next to his friend.

Ravlan force choked both of them. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am, son of Naga Sadow and you still disrespect me. Oh and the next time, you come near Ahsoka, I'll kill you both, do I make myself clear" Ravlan said.

Ravlan let go of them and both of them nodded, agreeing with what Ravlan said and the quickly ran away.

Ravlan checked on Ahsoka, to see if she's okay. "I'm fine" Ashoka said. "But, you didn't need to go that far"

"Ahsoka, my people will defend those they care about" Ravlan said.

"I know, but please try to control yourself, okay?" Ahsoka said.

"Okay, let's get you home, my mother can try to heal you" Ravlan said.

Ravlan took Ahsoka back to the palace and went straight the Vaitye. Ravlan told his mother what happened and asked if she could heal Ashoka. Vaitye said she will.

Ravlan left the room, while Ahsoka was being treated.

"My son protected you, didn't he?" Vaitye asked while putting stitches in her arm.

"He did and he told me that we will protect who your care about" Ahsoka restated what Ravlan said.

"We do" Vaitye said.

"Then, Ravlan must've really care about me" Ahsoka realizing something.

"He really did, now hold still" Vaitye placed her hand on Ahsoka's wound, it began to glow white. Then, her wound was semi-healed. "Now, all you need is rest"

"Thank you, Vaitye" Ahsoka said and left the room.

Ravlan was on his balcony, looking at the stars. When Ahsoka walked up. "How do you feel?" Ravlan asked.

"I'm fine your mother says all I need is reat and I'll be better" Ahsoka said.

"That's good to hear" Ravlan said as he glazed at the stars.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said" Ahsoka said.

"And, what was that?" Ravlan asked.

"About how your people protect those they care about" Ahsok said. "Does that mean, you care about me?"

Ravlan's eyes widen from Ahsoka's question, he does care for Ahsoka. "Well, I do" Ravlan said as he looked into Ahsoka's eyes. "When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful like a goddess, prefect blue eyes and had a great personality, but most of all, I love your smile."

Ahsoka's heart stopped when she heard that. She had begun to think that she should tell him, too. "Well, when I first met you, I didn't trust you very much, but as time went on. I had begun to fall for you on how your kind, strong and tough you are. You changed the way I used to see Sith, but now I can trust them, mid-way from what had happened."

They both chuckled.

Ravlan looked into Ahsoka's eyes. "I love you" he said.

"I love you, too" Ahsoka said.

They wrap their arms around each other. They slowly bring their faces close to each other. Slowly as their lips get closer, they finally met. The kiss was first gentle, than it became passionate.

After about a few minters, they pull away from each other, smiling.

"I going to head off to bed, goodnight" Ahsoka said and placed a kiss on Ravlan's cheek.

"Yeah, goodnight" Ravlan said.

Ahsoka left and headed to her bedroom. Ravlan stayed where he was and smiled. That finally, his dream that he had came true.

**That was beautiful and I wrote this. Ahsoka and Ravlan are finally together. This has to be my favorite chapter I have ever written. **

**Read/Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, Ahsoka and Ravlan went into town together, Ahsoka was attacked by two thugs, Ravlan saves her. The two reveal their feelings for each other.**

Ahsoka woke up to the sight of the sun rising in the horizon. She got up and went to the refresher. Ahsoka checked her wound to see if it got any better. It did. The wound was nearly healed. Ahsoka went to take a shower and changed.

Ahsoka was planning on contacting Anakin before breakfast, but she decided to do it after breakfast.

Ahsoka went downstairs to the kitchen to see Ravlan, Vaitye and Deslsi at the table. Naga would usually be at the Capital Building by now.

"Good morning" Ahsoka said to everyone.

"Good morning" They all said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka walked over to the table and sat down next to Ravlan, who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Deslsi saw this and smiled. "So, are you and Ahsoka now dating?" he asked in a whisper tone to Ravlan.

Ravlan blushed. "No" he said but not convincing Deslsi.

"Are you sure?" Deslsi asked again.

"Of course, I'm sure" Ravlan said while still blushing.

"Okay, I convinced" Deslsi said in a defeated tone.

"Good, so the subject is dropped" Ravlan said with a hint of relief in it.

Deslsi smiled, knowing that it's wasn't over.

Vaitye was making panna cakes for breakfast; she was still working on it, so they all had to wait for the cakes to be done.

There was a tray of fruit in the center of the table, which had honey melons, bananas, sherbet fruits and flushberries.

Ahsoka reached out for some of the honey melon and ate it.

Ravlan went to the fridge and got some farrberry smoothies and placed them on the table. He took one of the cups and drank the smoothie. Deslsi grabbed one, too. Ahsoka took a cup and looked at it, feeling unsure towards the beverage.

"It's okay, I made these last night" Ravlan said to Ahsoka. "Plus, they're really good."

Ahsoka took a slip from the smoothie and smiled. She thought it tasted good and continued to drink the smoothie.

Ravlan smiled when he saw Ahsoka keep on drinking the smoothie. "I told you it was good."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the comment Ravlan made.

About five minutes later, the panna cakes were done. "It was a hassle to make, but I finished them" Vaitye said.

Everyone grabbed a panna cake and put them on their plates.

After breakfast, Ahsoka went up to her room and contracted Anakin on her report, so far.

Anakin appeared in a hologram. "Hey Snips, is there anything wrong?" Anakin asked.

"No master, there's not wrong here" Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"The Sith seems to be not a dangerous threat as we thought" Ahsoka said.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"While I was here, they only treated me with respect and hospitality. They didn't treat like I was their enemy." Ahsoka explained.

"Ahsoka, from want you're telling me, they seem...what happened to your arm?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"Oh, I got hurt" Ahsoka said while pulling her sleeve down to cover it from Anakin.

"Who attacked you, Snips?" Anakin asked in a demanding tone.

"Just by two thugs" Ahsoka said. "Naga's son, Ravlan, was the one who was in charge of watching me during my stay and he protected me."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was Naga who sent those thugs to attack you" Anakin suggested.

"What? No, they wouldn't do anything like that, they're treating me almost like family" Ahsoka said in disbelief on what Anakin said.

"Ahsoka, this could be their plan, they'll treat you like family and act all friendly and welcoming, but when you leave they're be monsters." Anakin stated.

"No, master I don't believe they'll do that" Ahsoka said.

"I'm just warning you, Ahsoka" Anakin said. "Be mindful of what's around you."

"Yes, master" Ahsoka said as she bowed her head. "I'll keep you posted on my reports."

"Okay, Snips" Anakin said. "Bye."

"Bye" Ahsoka said as she turned off the hologram and sat down on her bed. She had begun to think on what Anakin said. _Are they really just acting nice to me, so they can hide who they really are? _Ahsoka shake her head, getting the thought out of her head. She knows that Ravlan's family, especially Ravlan wouldn't do such a thing.

Ahsoka got up from her bed and left her bedroom. She went to library and looked at the ancient Sith books Ravlan's mother has. Ahsoka found the book; she and Ravlan were looking at last time, and read from it.

Ravlan came at the door of the library and saw Ahsoka sitting on the couch and reading one of the books he found for her.

"There you are" Ravlan said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Ravlan" Ahsoka said as she placed the book in her lap.

"I was looking everywhere for you" Ravlan said as he walked over to Ahsoka and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I was first at my room and now here I am" Ahsoka said.

"Okay, so what were you doing in your room?" Ravlan asked.

"Oh, I contracted my master to give him my report on what's going on here so far." Ahsoka explained to Ravlan.

"What did you tell him?" Ravlan asked.

"I told him, how the Sith species aren't a dangerous threat to us and that you treated me like family here" Ahsoka said.

"Oh, is that all?" Ravlan asked.

"No" Ahsoka sighed. "He saw my wound and asked what happened. I told him, I was attacked by two thugs and how you protected me."

"I see nothing to be concern about, Ahsoka" Ravlan said.

"Well, he did. My master thinks that your father had set up the attack for me." Ahsoka said. "I told him, I didn't believe it."

"Of course, you shouldn't" Ravlan said disgusted by what Ahsoka's master accused his father of doing. "My father would never target people like that, he would did it face to face and not hire thugs to do his work for him. My father calls that a coward's move."

"I know I'm sorry if what he said angers you" Ahsoka said.

"It's okay" Ravlan said. "Your master doesn't like or trust the Sith very much doesn't he?"

"Well, he lost his arm to a Sith Lord, once and it almost killed him." Ahsoka explained to Ravlan on why Anakin doesn't like the Sith.

"Now, I see why. But, just because one did such a thing doesn't mean the whole species is like that" Ravlan said.

"You're right on that, Ravlan" Ahsoka said.

"Thanks, anyway I'm going to my training, want to come and watch?" Ravlan asked as he got up from the couch.

Ahsoka remembered Ravlan's training the last time she it. "No thanks, I'll stay here" she said.

"Alright than, I'll see you after my training" Ravlan said as he kissed Ahsoka on the lips and left.

Ahsoka went to the book and while she was reading, Vaitye came in. "Oh, Ahsoka I didn't know you were in the library" Vaitye said.

"Yeah, Ravlan showed me here, one day and I saw one of these books. So, I decided to read up on your culture." Ahsoka said.

"Really" Vaitye smiled. "Well, that's only one of the many books I have. Here's a couple on our history and customs." Vaitye gave Ahsoka a stack of books for her to read.

"Thanks, Vaitye" Ahsoka said as she took the books.

"No problem, Ahsoka" Vaitye said. "If there's anything you want to know on our history, customs or anything, you can come to me for help."

"Thank you" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka started reading the books and was interested on how the Sith are.

Around nighttime, Ravlan finished his traininig and went to dinner, but didn't see Ahsoka there. Ravlan looked for her and found Ahsoka, sleeping on the couch in the library with a book on her stomach.

"Ahsoka Wake up" Ravlan said as he gentle shake Ahsoka's arm.

Ahsoka's eyes began to open and see Ravlan next to her. "Oh hey" Ahsoka said. "What time is it?"

"Well, you slept through dinner, so I thought you'll be hungry, so I bought you some food" Ravlan said as he placed a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of denuba sandwich on the table near the couch.

"Thanks" Ahsoka said as she ate the sandwich. Ravlan looked at the book that was on Ahsoka's stomach and saw it was the book on Sith history.

"Where did you get this book from?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"Your mother was in here and she saw me and gave me these books on your history and such." Ahsoka told Ravlan then took a slip of her hot chocolate.

"That was nice of my mother to give you these books to read." Ravlan said as he put the book back on the table.

"Yeah" Ahsoka said as she finished her food and drink, then she yawned.

"Come it's getting late, we should head off to bed" Ravlan said as he scooped Ahsoka into his arms and carried her back to her room.

Ravlan then laid Ahsoka on her bed and tucked in her. "Good night" Ravlan said.

"Good night" Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around Ravlan's neck and bought his face down to hers and kissed him on the lips.

They pulled apart and Ravlan left as Ahsoka slowly went to sleep.

Ravlan went into his room and changed out of his clothes and into his sleepwear. He got into his bed and went to sleep.

**Okay, Anakin thinks what the Sith are doing is just a game, but Ahsoka doesn't believe it. Deslsi assumes something going on between Ahsoka and Ravlan. Season finale was awesome, yet I'm mad they didn't show the trailer for season 5.**

**Read/Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time, Ahsoka gave Anakin her reports on what's happening with the Sith so far. Anakin believes it could be a setup, Ahsoka doesn't. Deslsi suspect something between Ahsoka and Ravlan.**

Ahsoka was up earlier than usually, she went out to the balcony that was near her bedroom and mediated. She had been busy learning about the Sith and their customs, she even asked Ravlan to teach her Sith language and writing.

Ravlan walked into Ahsoka's room to see her. He didn't see her anywhere and assumed that she was on the balcony. He walked over towards the balcony doors and saw her.

Ahsoka was still mediating she felt that someone was watching her, someone close by. She turned her head to see Ravlan leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed and smiling at her. "What?" She asked smiling.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ravlan asked while he walked over to the railing of the balcony.

"I decided to do some mediating right now." Ahsoka explained as she got up from her position and walked over to Ravlan. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up early sometimes I decide to sleep in." Ravlan said.

"What do you get up early for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Usually I get up to either practice my lightsaber skills or my fighting skills." Ravlan replied.

"Really for me, I just wake up early because my body's uses to it." Ahsoka said.

"Interesting" Ravlan said. "Anyway do you want to have a lightsaber sparring match right now?"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well it's early in the morning and no one awake yet." Ravlan explained.

"Okay let's go." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan quietly walked out of Ahsoka's room and head down to the training room downstairs. Ahsoka has never seen the training room before. She and Ravlan sparred outside before but never in the training room. The room was somewhat large and had plenty of space for a lightsaber match. A side of the room had selves full of weapons that Ravlan and Naga used for practice. The room was brightly lit because of the number of windows in it.

Ahsoka walked in the room and was amazed by it. "Whoa how come you didn't take me to spar here?" she asked.

Ravlan walked right next her. "Well I wanted to show the backyard." He said.

"Really, so you show me the yard that doesn't have much but don't show this" Ahsoka gestured to the room. "You're hiding things from me." Ahsoka had a playful smile on her face.

"Anyway did I ask you for a comment on the part of my house you never seen before or did I ask you for a sparring match?" Ravlan asked while he pulled out his lightsaber.

"You asked for a sparring and you're going to get it." Ahsoka replied as she kissed Ravlan on the cheek and walked a good two to three meters away from Ravlan.

Ahsoka took out both her lightsabers and ignited them. Ravlan turned on his lightsaber revealing a blood red blade. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It looks good but I'm not yet impressed." Ahsoka commented.

"Well prepare to be." Ravlan said as he quickly dash towards Ahsoka and crashing his lightsaber with her shoto.

Ahsoka pushed Ravaln back and crash both of her lightsabers onto Ravlan's. Ravlan then blocked the blow and force jump over Ahsoka and kick one of the ligtsabers out of her hand.

"Impressed yet?" Ravlan asked.

"Not even close." Ahsoka stated. She ran towards Ravlan and clashed her lightsaber with Ravlan's. Ahsoka force pushed Ravlan away from her allowing Ahsoka to regain her other lightsaber.

Ravlan, recovering from Ahsoka's force push, jumped in the air and slam his lightsaber onto Ahsoka's. Ahsoka jumped back and hit Ravlan's lightsaber.

After thirty minutes of sparring, Ravlan used a force wave and pushed everything in the room a good distance away from including Ahsoka who hit the wall because of that move.

Ravlan quickly ran over to Ahsoka to see if she's okay. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka got up. "Yeah I'm fine that move was amazing I've never seen anyone used a force wave before." She said.

"Well if you had been training as long and hard as me you'll get to learn force abilities like that." Ravlan said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by the force wave."

"It's okay I wasn't hurt that badly." Ahsoka said reassuring Ravlan, who felt guilty about using force wave in her.

"That's good to hear." Ravlan said with smile.

"That was impressive Ravlan and Ahsoka" said a voice behind them. They turned to see who it was. Naga appeared from the doorway. "Both of you have been trained well and Ravlan I'm proud of you for mastering the force wave."

"Thank you father" Ravlan said as he bowed his head to Naga. "What are you doing here?"

"I came down to see get something to eat before I head for the Capital Building when I heard lightsaber clashes and so I went to go see what was happening and I saw the both of you sparring with each other." Naga explained to Ahsoka and Ravlan.

"Oh so what do you think?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought the both of you were most impressive and skilled." Naga said.

"Thank you for the comment." Ahsoka said.

Naga looked at the clock and realized that he most go. "I have to go to the Capital Building I'll be back soon." Naga said as he left.

"Your father is a busy man." Ahsoka said.

"Well he is the emperor of the entire empire so of course he's busy." Ravlan said. Something then came across Ravlan's mind as he remembered Deslsi questioning if he and Ahsoka are together. "Hey Ahsoka can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's about the Jedi rule towards attachment." Ravlan said.

"So what about?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yesterday Deslsi asked me if you and I are dating but I don't answer him because of that rule of yours." Ravlan said.

"Oh… so Deslsi is getting suspect about us." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah should we tell him?" Ravlan asked.

Ahsoka turned her head away from Ravlan. "Ravlan if you and I were to even be together awhile the rule of attachment is still there, we have to hide it from everyone especially the Jedi."

"So in other words we have to deny everything." Ravlan said.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"I don't understand something." Ravlan said.

"And what's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I heard that back during the Old Republic, Jedi could love freely but why not now?" Ravlan asked.

"I don't know" Ahsoka stated. "The Jedi think that attachment could lead to the Dark side."

"So they believe that if you love, it will lead you to darkness." Ravlan asked. Ahsoka nodded towards the comment.

"The Jedi Code is so difficult to understand." Ravlan said.

"It is I know but I have to follow it." Ahsoka said.

"You know I'm not part of the Sith Order yet." Ravlan told Ahsoka.

"You're not." Ahsoka replied.

"No my father is working on getting me into the Order but I still need more training." Ravlan said.

"I think you're strong enough to get in" Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and got on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And brave."

Ravlan turned around to face Ahsoka and wrap his arms around her waist. "I think you're tough and brave to be Jedi Knight" Ravlan brought his forehead down to touch Ahsoka's. "In fact you'll be the greatest Jedi Knight they ever had." They closed the gap between their lips and kissed each other passionately. After two minutes, they pulled away but still held each other in their arms.

Ravlan kissed the tip of Ahsoka's montrals and her cheek. "Come on it's almost time for breakfast, I'll make you something." Ravlan took Ahsoka's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

Ravlan sat Ahsoka down at the table and gave her a cup of reythan berry juice and set the other on the opposite direction from her. Ravlan went to the stove and started to cook smoked terrafin loin along with two plates of iktotch toast with roseberry jam on top. He set one in front of Ahsoka and the other in opposite direction.

Ravlan went back to the stove to check on the terrafin loin, it was almost done. Ravlan grabbed a plate and placed grapes, bluefruits and hindian pears on it. He placed it in the center between Ahsoka and his seat.

Ravlan got the two plates and put a smoked terrafin loin on both plates and brought it to the table. "Breakfast is served." Ravlan said as he set the plates on the table. Ahsoka got hers and Ravlan got his.

"Thank you Ravlan no one has ever made me breakfast before." Ahsoka said.

"Well than your welcome." Ravlan said.

Ahsoka took a bite from the loin and was amazed on how good it tastes. "This is really good, where did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"My mother, she thought that one day when I met that prefect someone, I need to know how to cook and surprise her." Ravlan said.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well you definitely surprised me." She said.

When they finished breakfast, Ahsoka gave Ravlan a big kiss on the lips for the breakfast.

"That breakfast was amazing" Ahsoka said as her arms hang loose on Ravlan's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ravlan said back to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka went off to go mediate while Ravlan went off to practice his lightsaber skills. They decided to meet up later, so Ravlan can continue teaching her Sith language in the library.

**Ahhhh, that was sweet of Ravlan making Ahsoka breakfast. They now decided to hide their relationship and deny whatever Deslsi asks them.**

**Read/Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time, Ahsoka and Ravlan discuss the Jedi Code and kept their relationship of secret and Ravlan made Ahsoka breakfast.**

Thirteen days have gone by, Ahsoka and Ravlan relationship grew stronger, but sadly it was almost time for Ahsoka to leave. They were worried they might not see each other again.

Also while Ahsoka was doing her reports towards Council, she learned how write, speak and read Sith language and writing. During that time, she learned the history and customs as well.

Before breakfast, Ahsoka got a call from Anakin; he called to tell Ahsoka that he was coming early to pick her up and not just only that. He's also coming to get a view of the Sith species himself. Ahsoka was nervous towards her master's arrival and what would he think about Ravlan and his family.

Ahsoka walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. She saw Ravlan, Vaitye, Deslsi and Naga there.

"Good morning." Ahsoka said.

"Good morning." They all said.

Ahsoka sat next to Ravlan, Ravlan sense that something was bothering Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just that, my master is coming early to get me," Ahsoka explained. "He's also trying to get a good view on you guys."

"Well, when's he coming?" Naga asked.

"He's coming tomorrow." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I shall make preparations for his arrival." Naga said.

"Indeed and before you leave, we can take you and your master to a very nice restaurant." Vaitye suggested.

"That would be nice, thank you Vaitye." Ahsoka said.

When breakfast was over, Naga went to the Capital Building; Vaitye took Deslsi and went to go buy stuff for when Anakin comes. Ahsoka and Ravlan were in the living room, discussing about the future of their relationship.

Ravlan sighed and took Ahsoka's hand. "How are we going to work this out?" he said.

"I don't know but it will work out," Ahsoka said. "Trust me."

"I trust you Ahsoka," Ravlan said placing his hand under Ahsoka's chin, raising her face to him and kissed her. "Maybe when this is over, we can continue to see each other."

"Yeah" Ahsoka said as she hugged Ravlan.

The next morning came, a Republic ship flew down and landed near the Capital Building; out came Anakin, but someone else came with him, someone who Anakin didn't tell Ahsoka. It was Padme Amidala, who walked right beside Anakin.

Naga bowed and welcomed Anakin and Padme. "It's good to see you again General Skywalker, but who is this?"

"I'm Senator Amidala of the Galactic Republic and it's a pleasure to meet you Emperor Sadow." Padme said.

"Nice to meet you senator" Naga said as he bowed his head. "This is my family." Naga gestured his hand towards Ravlan, Vaitye and Deslsi.

"Nice to meet all of you" Padme said.

"You'll be staying with my family while you're here and as a show of kindness, we'll be taking you to a lovely restaurant tonight." Naga said.

"Thank you." Padme said.

"Come we'll take you back to our palace." Naga said.

Ahsoka walked down to met up with Anakin and Padme, again.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you again." Padme said.

"So Snips how was your mission?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"It actually didn't feel like a mission, master" Ahsoka said. "But, I do believe the Sith aren't what they use to be."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Anakin said.

Ravlan walked up to Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme.

"Master this is my friend, Ravlan Sadow" Ahsoka introduced Ravlan to Anakin and Padme.

"It's nice to meet you, Ravlan." Padme said.

"You, too senator" Ravlan said. "As well as you General Skywalker"

"Nice to meet you Ravlan" Anakin said. "How have you've been treating my padawan?"

"I've treated her like she's my equal and a friend" Ravlan said. "Also, we spar a few times and I taught her our language and customs."

"Really?" Anakin looked at Ahsoka. "Who won at the sparring?"

"I did." Ravlan said confidently.

"You only won because you got lucky." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah" Ravlan said smiling.

"Wow Snips I didn't know that you lost in sparring." Anakin said smiling.

"It was just a sparring match okay." Ahsoka said.

"That you lost." Ravlan said. Ahsoka gave Ravlan a 'shut up' look. "Now than I taught Ahsoka some of our history and customs."

"Interesting" Padme said. "It's not every day you get to learn an ancient Sith history."

"You right about that." Anakin said.

Ravlan showed Anakin and Padme; the marble/stone palace. "Here's the palace and my house." He said.

"It's very lovely." Padme said.

"Thank you," Ravlan said. "Deslsi will show you the rest of the house, excuse me, I must talk to Ahsoka for a minute."

"Okay," Anakin said. "We'll see you soon Snips." Anakin and Padme left with Deslsi leaving Ahsoka alone with Ravlan.

"Ahsoka, I've to go set up everything at the restaurant." Ravlan said.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "I'll see you there."

"I'll see you, soon." Ravlan said as he gave Ahsoka a peck on the lips and left.

Ahsoka walked into the palace and found Anakin and Padme in the living room. "Hey, Ravlan went off to fix up everything at the restaurant, so we'll meet him there." Ahsoka said.

"Alright Snips, so what time do we go to the restaurant?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"Before dinnertime" Ahsoka said.

"Okay." Anakin said.

"Master, what does the Council say about the Sith?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"They said that they can trust them." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. "That's good to hear."

For the rest of the afternoon, Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme talked about Ahsoka's experience with the Sith.

When it was time to head to dinner at the restaurant, Anakin stayed dress in his Jedi clothing, Padme worn a purple dress that goes down to her ankles and had an opening on her back.

Ahsoka stayed in her Jedi clothing as well. Naga was dress in a suit and Vaitye worn a dress similar to Padme's but it was red and it didn't have an opening in the back. Ravlan was still at the restaurant.

When everyone got to the restaurant, the restaurant was called Comet's View because it was an outdoor restaurant.

There was a table that had been reserved for them, they sat at the table and ordered their food.

While they waited, Naga wanted to make an announcement. "Tonight, we have the honor to have the Republic here with us." He said.

Everyone in the restaurant started to clap. "For a special treat, please welcome my son, Ravlan and several other dancers performing our traditional dance." **(A/N: I'm not sure if the Sith culture has dancing, but I guess they do.) **

Ravlan and several male dancers back flipped on to the center of the room, they all appear shirtless and started to dance. Several of the dancers including Ravlan were break dancing.

The crowd was cheering and applauding. Ahsoka was surprised that Ravlan can dance and how good he was; she was proud of him. Naga, Vaitye, Deslsi and Padme were applauding, but not Anakin.

Ravlan ran towards one of the dancers who helped Ravlan perform a pitch flip; several others did back handsprings. They all stopped and another song started. **(A/N: The song is "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan in Sith language version.) **

The dancers including Ravlan walked to the tables surrounding them. They took a person from each table and danced with them. Ravlan walked up to where Ahsoka was sitting and took her hand; leading her to the dance floor. They started to dance the tango.

Anakin was watching and wasn't happy with what he's watching. "I'm going to stop this." Anakin said to Padme.

Padme stopped him. "Anakin, this is their tradition so calm down." She said. Anakin sat back down. "They're just dancing." She said.

"Yeah" Anakin said. "But, they're dancing pretty close."

Ravlan was spinning Ahsoka then pulled her back to him. He then lifted her up in the air and back down. When the song was done, Ravlan twirled Ahsoka back to him and dipped her, with their faces close to each other.

Everyone clapped and cheered, everyone including Ahsoka who had volunteered to dance walked back to their seats.

Ravlan and the other dancers bowed and walked off to change. Ahsoka sat back down.

"That was lovely." Padme said.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," Ahsoka said. "I'll be back."

Ahsoka left the table and went to the bathroom. While walking, she ran into Ravlan, who hadn't changed yet. "Hey Ravlan" Ahsoka said.

"Hey Ahsoka," Ravlan said. "What did you think of the dance?"

"I was surprised that you can dance, above all that dance was amazing." Ahsoka said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for your opinion." Ravlan said smiling.

"Snips" Anakin called out. He then walked around the corner to Ahsoka and Ravlan.

Anakin gave Ravlan a dirty look. "Ahsoka what are you doing?" he asked Ahsoka.

"I was…was" Ahsoka confused on what to say.

"She came to tell me what she thought of the dance." Ravlan jumped in.

"Really?" Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think you shouldn't have danced like that, more importantly I think you should dress more properly." Anakin said then walked away from the two.

Ravlan was mad at Anakin. Ahsoka jumped in and tried to calm him down. "Ravlan, don't worry he just wasn't used to that kind of dancing." Ahsoka said. "That's all."

"I think he doesn't like me." Ravlan said.

"That's not it, Ravlan" Ahsoka said. "He just didn't like how you were with the dancing."

"Are you sure?" Ravlan asked.

"Positive." Ahsoka said.

"Alright" Ravlan said.

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Now, go get change so you can have dinner."

"Alright" Ravlan kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. "I'll be back."

Ravlan ran off and Ahsoka went back to the table and started to eat. Ravlan soon came in a suit and sat down next to Ahsoka.

Everyone was talking about the dinner and the dancing. After dinner, they went back to the house and got ready for bed.

While everyone was sleep, Ravlan and Ahsoka were the only ones woke. Ravlan went to Ahsoka's room, to give her the necklace he bought her.

"Ahsoka are you awake?" Ravlan asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am." Ahsoka said quietly, too.

Ravlan walked into Ahsoka's room. "I want to give you this before you leave tomorrow." He said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka said.

Ravlan opened the box and showed the sliver necklace with a picture of a mountain with the Sun behind it.

Ahsoka was speechless. "Ravlan it's beautiful." She said. "When did you get it?"

"Remember when before you got hurt by those thugs?" Ravlan recalled.

"Yeah" Ahsoka said.

"That's when I bought it." Ravlan said. He took the necklace and put it around Ahsoka's neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you Ravlan, not just for the necklace but for everything we've been through." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan kissed passionately on the lips with tongue. They soon separated.

"I have to go back to my room." Ravlan said. "Night"

"Night" Ahsoka said. Ravlan left.

Ahsoka sat on her bed and looked at the necklace. She was happy to have Ravlan as a boyfriend, but she was sad that she was leaving tomorrow.

Ahsoka laid on her bed, getting ready for tomorrow's leave from here. She hopes that everything between Sith and Jedi can come to an end and be friends.

**Ahsoka's leaving; Ravlan gave her the necklace him bought her; Anakin didn't like the performance Ravlan did. Things are going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Read/Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time, Anakin and Padme came to get Ahsoka, Ravlan gave Ahsoka the necklace he brought her and Ahsoka's leaving.**

Ahsoka woke up and remembered today is the day she's leaving Ravlan behind. She was devastated by it, and then she remembered the necklace Ravlan gave her last night.

Ahsoka got out of bed and hold the silver necklace to her chest, hoping that she wouldn't have to leave Ravlan. She went into the refresher, changed her clothes and started to pack her bags.

After she was done packing, Ahsoka went downstairs for her last breakfast with Ravlan and his family. When Ahsoka got there, she saw Anakin, Padme, Ravlan, Vaitye, Naga and Deslsi eating breakfast.

Ahsoka sat down next to Ravlan and they exchanged glances at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing, _I don't want you to leave._

"So master when are we leaving?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"We'll be leaving in about two hours, so get your things packed." Anakin said.

"Okay." Ahsoka said looking down at her food. She looked at Ravlan who looked back and turned away.

After breakfast, Anakin and Padme decided to grab their things from their rooms and put them on the ship outside. Ahsoka and Ravlan were in Ahsoka's room, sitting in silence until Ravlan said something.

Ravlan sighed. "Ahsoka, I wish you didn't have to go." He said.

"Me, too Ravlan but I can't stay." Ahsoka said. "We'll keep in touch."

"Ahsoka there's something you should know." Ravlan said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked in a concern tone.

"Your necklace," Ravlan started off. "I asked my mother to magical enhance the necklace so we can talk to each other through the Force."

"Really?" Ahsoka said surprised.

"Yeah" Ravlan said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "For everything Ravlan" She hugged him tightly, hoping to never let go.

"You're welcome Ahsoka." Ravlan said. They pulled apart and looked at each. "We better get your stuff downstairs." He said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan grabbed Ahsoka's bags and headed downstairs. Vaitye walked to Ahsoka, she had something you her hands. They were books.

"Ahsoka, I want you have these," Vaitye handed Ahsoka the books. "You were always interested in these books, so I decided to give them to you."

"Thank you, Vaitye." Ahsoka bowed her head. Vaitye returned the bow.

Naga walked up to Ahsoka. "It was a pleasure having you as a guest in my house. You were almost like one of our own." He said.

"Thank you Naga, it was a pleasure being here, too." Ahsoka said. Naga bowed, Ahsoka returned the bow.

Deslsi came and said goodbye to Ahsoka. "It was fun having you here, Tano. The most interesting stay I've ever experience." He said.

"Thanks Deslsi." Ahsoka said.

And last but not least was Ravlan. "I guess this is goodbye." He said to Ahsoka.

"I'll always talk to you through the Force, Ravlan." Ahsoka said. They hugged, Ravlan whispered 'I love you' in Sith language in Ahsoka's ear. _Jas tyurw hwu _he said.

"_Jas tyurw hwu, iut." _Ahsoka said back to him in Sith language. They pulled apart and Ahsoka said goodbye.

Anakin got all their suitcases and put them on the ship. Padme was already on board. Ahsoka walked towards the ship and looked back. She waved goodbye to Ravlan and he returned the wave.

Ahsoka smiled and turned around and got on the ship. The ship started to lift into the air and in minutes it was gone and so was Ahsoka.

Ravlan turned around and went back into the house. He already missed Ahsoka.

It would take about five hours before they would get back to Coruscant. Ahsoka went into her room and lay on her bed, staring at the cellar. She decided to look through the books Vaitye gave her.

Anakin and Padme walked into Ahsoka's room. "Ahsoka, the Council would like to hear your report once you're at the Temple." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded to what Anakin said.

"The Chancellor also wants to know of the Sith empire as well." Padme said to Ahsoka.

"Okay." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka is something troubling you?" Padme asked.

"No I'm fine." Ahsoka replied.

"Okay, but if some things wrong you can always talk to me or Anakin." Padme said. She and Anakin left Ahsoka alone in her room.

Ahsoka sighed and she decided to take a nap, knowing it's going to be a long way back to Coruscant.

Ravlan was practicing with Naga in the training room. Naga sensed Ravlan was lightening up on his fighting today.

"Ravlan," Naga asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine father." Ravlan said.

"Hmmm," Naga started off. "Use the force wave I saw you did before."

Ravlan jumped into the air, curved up into a ball and release a powerful amount of the Force in the room, strong enough to knock Naga down to the ground.

Ravlan landed on his feet and walked over to Naga, he held out his hand. Naga took it. Ravlan pulled Naga up. "Impressive son, you're getting stronger each day." Naga said.

"Thank you father" Ravlan said.

"That's enough training for the day," Naga said. "The rest of the day is yours."

Ravlan bowed his head and decided to go to the library for a little while.

Ahsoka woke up from her nap and headed to the mess to get some food. Ahsoka didn't eat her food, she only picked at it.

Anakin walked in and Ahsoka at a table, he walked up to her. "Hey Snips, we're here and we're about to land in front of the temple." He told her.

"Okay, master I'll be right there." Ahsoka said. She ate her food and left with Anakin.

They first dropped Padme off at the Senate Building. Then, they went to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka put her bags in her room.

After that, she and Anakin went to talk to the Council about Ahsoka's mission.

"Welcome padawan." Master Yoda said to Ahsoka. "Reports you have for us do you?"

"Yes master Yoda." Ahsoka said to Yoda.

"Should we be endanger of the Sith empire?" Mace Windu asked Ahsoka.

"No the Sith don't mean us any harm or is a threat to any of us." Ahsoka said.

"Hmmm, believe this do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes I do, master." Ahsoka said.

"The rise of the Sith not shown as a threat or a danger but a chance to live and rise as they once had." Yoda told everyone around him. "But careful we must watch, unknown for what may happen."

Ahsoka didn't understand what Master Yoda meant by that she knows Ravlan would never betray or hurt her. Her thoughts were interrupted the sound of Anakin talking.

"Masters, if I may add we should tell the Chancellor about this matter." Anakin suggested.

Master Yoda took a few minutes to think about it. "Inform the Chancellor, you may." He said.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and left the Temple to go to the Senate Building.

While there, they ran into Padme, who took them to speak with the Chancellor.

All three of them walked into the Chancellor's office and sat down to speak to him.

"Hello, what has been going on with the Sith?" Palpatine asked.

"Nothing Chancellor, the Sith don't mean any harm or trouble to the Republic." Anakin told the Chancellor.

"Are you sure about this?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes we're sure," Anakin said. "My padawan spent three weeks with the Sith species and found nothing that would harm us in anyway."

"Out of the history of the Sith, I've never heard of a Sith not attacking or fighting a Jedi." Palpatine said.

"Maybe they changed their ways." Padme suggested.

"They didn't show any anger or hostile towards you, Anakin or your apprentice? Palpatine asked Anakin.

"No Chancellor they didn't, "Anakin said. "They just were welcoming but that doesn't mean they've changed their fighting ways."

"That's good to hear but…" Palpatine started off.

"But what?" Padme asked Palpatine.

"I've looked over the rules and laws of the Republic and discovered something quite interesting." Palpatine said.

"And, what would that be Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've founded an old rule called the Anti-Sith bill." Palpatine said.

Ahsoka was confused and wanted to know what this bill was or why the Chancellor bought it up.

"I've heard of that bill before, but what's it for?" Padme asked the Chancellor.

"The bill was passed during the Old Sith Wars," Palpatine said. "The bill was used to banish the Sith religion."

"So what does that have to do with the Sith empire?" Ahsoka asked the Chancellor.

"I knew that the Sith mean well but this means something else." Palpatine said.

"And what's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I only wish that there's any way to avoid it." Palpatine said.

"What is it Chancellor?" Padme said.

"I'm a man who cares for the well-being of others but this bill puts the Sith species in a very difficult position for me." Palpatine said.

"And why is that?" Anakin asked.

"The Anti-Sith bill wasn't just to banish the Sith religion but…" The Chancellor stopped what he said.

"What is it?" Padme said worried about the bill was. Anakin was semi-worried because he never liked the Sith at all. But, Ahsoka, she was beyond worried than everyone in the galaxy. She was starting to worry for Ravlan and his family.

"It was also made to banish the Sith species as well." Palpatine finished off.

"What do you mean by 'banish'?" Ahsoka asked.

"I mean the Sith species must be exterminated." Palpatine said.

Everyone in the room was silent by what the Chancellor said. Ahsoka was worried, scared even for Ravlan. She couldn't let this happen, Ahsoka had to found some way to stop this and help Ravlan and his people.

**Well, that's the big change that's going to happen, Palpatine is going to exterminate the Sith species and Ahsoka doesn't want that to happen. **

**Read/Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time, Ahsoka left and Palpatine orders the Sith species to be exterminated.**

_**7 months later…**_

The Republic had planning for the invasion for months, now. Finally, they are ready to go to Korrbian.

Ahsoka was back at the Temple, in her room. She was still pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to prevent the Sith from being killed.

_They can't do this, I told them my reports and everything but a bill that hasn't been known for like 5,000 years comes up and defeats my own word. _Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka volunteered to go to Korrbian with Anakin; she wanted to go because she hoped that she could find Ravlan and warn him.

Anakin came into Ahsoka's room. "Come on Snips, it's time to go." He said.

"Alright master," Ahsoka said; she and Anakin headed to the hanger. "Master can you please rethink this?"

"Ahsoka the Chancellor had this bill for a long time and we have to follow his orders." Anakin said to Ahsoka.

"But what about all the stuff I did and report to when I was at Korrbian doesn't that matter." Ahsoka asked.

"They do Snips but we still have to follow the orders." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was against the bill and the Chancellor's orders. She and Anakin got on a Jedi Cruiser and head into space to regroup with ten other cruisers.

"Set a course for Korrbian." Anakin shouted out.

Then all eleven cruisers went into hyperspace on through way to Korrbian.

Its been months since Ravlan last saw Ahsoka. He was in the library, studying from one of the ancient text when an explosion erupted.

Ravlan ran to the closest window to see what was happening. He then saw several more missiles being fired at the city. Ravlan looked up to see Jedi Cruisers landing. He went wide-eyed and quickly left the library.

Ravlan stopped in the hallway when he heard a crash and Deslsi roaring and growling. Ravlan slowly crept to the side of the hallway and took a peek and saw clone troopers with cables that tied Deslsi on his legs and mouth.

Even a tied up Vaitye, who struggled to get out, was captured. Ravlan ran away from the sight and left through a window and away from the scene.

While Ravlan ran, he witnessed others of his own kind being captured and treated just like how Vaitye and Deslsi were.

Tuk'atas were being tied up, several others were being dragged away, the Sith people were growling and giving the clones dirty looks as they were taken away.

Ravlan was shaking his head and couldn't believe what was happening. He sensed Ahsoka was here, he needed to talk to her about what's going on.

Ahsoka was walking along side Anakin, while walking she saw how the Sith were being treated, some were forced into force cages, while the Tuk'atas were being pulled into regular cages.

Ahsoka saw this with fear and sadness on how the Sith were being treated. She felt the Sith anger towards them. Then, she felt a presence that was familiar and it was Deslsi.

Ahsoka saw how much of a fight Deslsi was giving to the clones. One of the clones than used an electric-shock on the cable, shocking Deslsi, who roared in pain then fell to the ground.

Ahsoka was disgusted by what was happening. She and Anakin walked up to a clone trooper. "There are a few more around here, do you want us to go searching for them." The trooper asked Anakin.

"Continue on." Anakin said.

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking through a town with several troopers, when something grabbed Ahsoka's arm and dragged her into an alley.

Ahsoka was about to grab her lightsabers but her hands were pinned down. She looked up to see who it was. It was Ravlan.

"Ravlan?" Ahsoka whispered.

Ravlan smiled. "Hey Ahsoka." He said. They hugged each other tightly. Whispering their 'I miss you' and 'I love you' to each other.

They finally pull away and then things turn serious. "Ahsoka what's going on?" Ravlan asked.

Ahsoka looked down. "The Chancellor called on the Sith to be exterminated." She said.

"What?" Ravlan said. "Why will they do this?"

"It's because of this bill that had been there for who knows how long but its there." Ahsoka explained.

"I've seen Deslsi and my mother being taken away." Ravlan said as he looked away from Ahsoka.

"I didn't see your mother, but I did see Deslsi." Ahsoka said. "He was fighting to get free but failed."

"At least I know that my father and the others are away from here." Ravlan said.

"They fled?" Ahsoka asked Ravlan.

"No, there are the secret hiding grounds that were created just in case this would happen." Ravlan said.

"That's good to hear," Ahsoka said. "But you have to get away from here."

"I know." Ravlan said he then kissed Ahsoka on the lips. "But I must help my people."

"I understand I'll try to." Ahsoka said started off. But then another voice cried out.

"Hey you!" it was a clone trooper who saw Ravlan and he, along with several others chased after Ravlan.

"Ravlan go, run." Ahsoka said to Ravlan.

Ravlan ran away from Ahsoka, but the clones followed him. Ravlan used the Force to drop a structure on the clones' trail. The clones stopped but Ravlan kept on running from the clones to hide.

Ahsoka hoped Ravlan made it out safely. Anakin came to ask what happened and the clones said they saw a Sith talking to Ahsoka, so they chased after him but he got away. It revealed to Anakin that it was Ravlan who got away and could be nearby.

Anakin commanded a squad of clones to look for Ravlan. While, Ahsoka was looking for Vaitye and Deslsi. She followed them in a cage and opened them up to let go.

Ahsoka ran up to Vaitye. "Vaitye are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Vaitye said to Ahsoka.

"Come on I'm getting you and Deslsi out of here." Ahsoka said.

"What about Ravlan and Naga?" Vaitye asked.

"Naga is at a secret hiding grounds, but Ravlan I saw him yet I'm not sure where he is, now." Ahsoka said.

"That's good to hear." Vaitye said.

Ahsoka helped Vaitye out of the cage. She and Deslsi were out and planning what to do.

Ravlan was moving around, knowing that he's being hunted for. Ravlan decided to head for one of the landed cruisers to find Ahsoka, his mother and Deslsi.

Once there, Ravlan searched through the caged Siths which made Ravlan extremely uncomfortable to see. He then saw Ahsoka, Vaitye and Deslsi.

Ravlan ran towards them. "It's good to see all of you." He said.

"You, too Ravlan." Deslsi said.

"What's going on?" Ravlan asked Ahsoka.

"We're trying to find a way to get everyone out of here," Ahsoka explained. "But we can't move everyone without causing trouble to happen."

Vaitye sighed. "Then they must wait." She said. "We'll get Naga and the others to prepare to rescue everyone here."

"Okay." Ahsoka said.

Vaitye and Deslsi started to leave but Ravlan stayed to talk to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I'm glad that you're risking everything to help us." Ravlan said to Ahsoka.

"It's not a problem; I know that you and everyone here doesn't deserve this." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks." Ravlan said. He and Ahsoka kissed passionately then stopped. "I better leave before I'm spotted."

"Alright." Ahsoka said.

Just as Ravlan was about to leave, a group of clones came out and fired their blasters at Ravlan.

Ravlan pulled out his lightsaber and blocked the bolts. Out of nowhere, a cable wire wrapped around Ravlan arm and pulled him down. Then another, then another and then another.

Ravlan was now on the ground, growling trying to break free. The clones used the electric-shock on Ravlan.

Ravlan yelled in pain. Ahsoka kept ordering the troops to stop, but they said that General Skywalker told them to capture any remaining Sith.

Ravlan then released the Force within him and released a very powerful force wave. That pushed the clones away from him and knocking them out.

Ravlan was panting then he felt the wires being removed and then he saw Ahsoka.

"Aright you okay?" Ahsoka asked with worry.

"I'm fine," Ravlan said. "I just need to get out of here and fast."

"Ravlan." Ahsoka said.

Ravlan turned around to see what Ahsoka wanted.

"Good luck and please be careful." Ahsoka said.

Ravlan smiled at Ahsoka. "I will." He said as he ran off.

Ahsoka stood where she was looking out to where Ravlan ran off to. She hoped that this will end and no one will be harmed in this.

Ravlan met up with his mother and Deslsi near the hiding grounds. It was near a canyon and a mountain. There were several temples and other structures there.

Naga walked up to his family and smiled. He was glad that they made it out.

He welcomed them to sit on the steps of one of the temples. They told Naga what happened and everything.

Soon, he grew anger. "We must save the rest of our brethren, so if the Jedi want to fight and fight we shall!" he shouted out. Everyone around him cheered in agreement.

Ravlan stepped up to talk to his father. "Father I've talked to Ahsoka and she said that this bill was to destroy us, but she's against it. She had tried to stop it, but they wouldn't listen." He said.

"This bill must've been the reason to destroy us the first time." Naga said angrily. "They're using it again on us."

"Father there must be a better way to handle this," Ravlan said. "I could bring Ahsoka here; she may talk to you on behalf of the Republic."

"No don't," Naga said. "We'll settle this with battle."

Naga walked up to the temple to speak with his military officials about the plan.

Ravlan was saddened about what his father is going to do. He worries that the feud between Sith and Jedi has worsen. Ravlan wishes that there was another out of this.

**Well, the Jedi came in and capture some of the Sith people and now Naga is mad and will declare war and fight the Republic to the end. How will this play? Will Ravlan and Ahsoka be able to stop this?**

**Read/Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time, the Sith species were captured, some of them. Naga plans to battle the Jedi for what they did. Ahsoka and Ravlan try to make a plan to stop the war. **

Naga was inside one of the temples near the mountain. He was contracting other Sith worlds to help him in battle against the Jedi. **(A/N: There are other Sith worlds besides Korriban in this story, but they're not seen.)**

"My brethren, I call to you the aid in battle." Naga said to the holograms of other Sith. "The Jedi have captured a number of our own and place them in cages. I ask you to aid us in battle to rescue and save our own."

The group of Sith thought and discuss about this matter. They soon made their decision. "We will aid you," one of the Sith replied. "We'll be sending some of our armies to you for battle."

"Good. Have your ships in sheath so the Jedi wouldn't be able to see you." Naga said.

"Indeed, you'll be preparing now." One of the Sith said. Then, all of the holograms disappear and Naga left the temple. He ran into Vaitye. "Vaitye what is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen Ravlan?" Vaitye asked Naga.

"No why?" Naga asked.

"He's been gone for awhile. I'm worried." Vaitye said.

"Hmmm strange but nevertheless he'll be fine, I trained him" Naga said. "So he can handle anything, those Jedi scum can throw at him."

"That's good to hear, but do the Jedi really have to do this?" Vaitye said to Naga.

"We do, remember what they did to you and Deslsi, we have to fight back and protect ourselves." Naga said.

Vaitye nodded at Naga's comment about Ravlan and happened to her. She and Naga walked out of the temple.

Ahsoka was leaving one of the Jedi Cruisers to have a walk around the city, she remembered Ravlan showed her.

Anakin reported that the Chancellor was coming to see how everything is going.

As Ahsoka was about to leave, Anakin came out to ask Ahsoka where she's going. "Where are you Snips?" Anakin asked.

"I'm just going out for a walk around the city." Ahsoka said.

"Oh okay," Anakin said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Just be careful and alert me if you see anything." He said to Ahsoka.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said. She left and went off in the direction of Ravlan's house.

Ahsoka walked in and saw how destroyed it was. She went to the library and saw that it was still together, well a little. Ahsoka put up one of the books and looked at it. She then hear a sound behind her, she quickly looked behind her and saw nothing.

Ahsoka headed to the training room and saw the weapons there destroyed, she picked up the sword that was broken in half. All Ahsoka could think was why.

Then another sound came behind Ahsoka, she looked back at the door and saw Ravlan standing at the door. "Ravlan." She said.

"Ahsoka." Ravlan said. They ran into each other's arms and kissed each other passionately. They let each other go.

"Ahsoka, I need you to come with me somewhere." Ravlan said as he took Ahsoka's hands.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"My father is going to have a battle with the Jedi, so he can free the other Siths you guys captured." Ravlan said.

"What!" Ahsoka said. "What we are going to do?" she asked.

"That's why I need you to come with me so you help me stop this from happening." Ravlan said.

"Aright let's go." Ahsoka said.

Ravlan and Ahsoka left the house and headed to the grounds where the rest of the Sith are.

Ahsoka and Ravlan made it the grounds, while walking through several Sith gave Ahsoka, the death glare.

Naga and Vaitye saw Ravlan and Ahsoka walk up to the temple.

"So you went to bring Ahsoka here." Naga said to Ravlan.

"Yes father." Ravlan said.

"I came here to talk to you on the behalf of the Jedi." Ahsoka said to Naga.

"Really," Naga said. "Well then, speak to me on this matter." He said.

"I know how you feel about this but the Jedi didn't mean for this to happen." Ahsoka said to Naga.

"What are you saying?" Naga asked Ahsoka.

"I'm saying that you have to call off the battle, I can ask my masters to release the others." Ahsoka said.

"Hmmm, I do see resolution here," Naga said as he place his hand on Ahsoka's arm. "But I see something else here." He said.

"What?" Ahsoka said.

Then Naga roughly grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled Ahsoka to the ground and pulled something off Ahsoka's back. "This is what I see." Naga said as he showed everyone the tracking device that was on Ahsoka's back.

Everyone gasped and was shocked by this, especially Ravlan and Ahsoka.

"I had no idea that was on me." Ahsoka said while she's still on the ground.

"Lies!" Naga shouted back at Ahsoka. "You probably had this on you so you can give your master our location." He said as he destroyed the tracking beaming.

"No I didn't." Ahsoka said trying to prove that she's innocent.

"Take her to the dungeon." Naga ordered two of the warriors.

They grabbed Ahsoka by her arms and dragged her away. Ravlan ran up to stop this but Naga stopped him.

"Father she didn't do it," Ravlan said. "Let her go." He said to Naga.

"Ravlan she was using you to get to us." Naga said.

"That's not true." Ravlan said.

"Either way, this proves that the Jedi are trying to take us out, so the battle will continue as plan." Naga said.

Naga left Ravlan behind as he heading towards the temple. Ravlan was shaking his head on what just happened. He went to go find Ahsoka.

The warriors dragged a struggling Ahsoka to the cell; they threw her in there and closed the door.

Ahsoka got up and hugged her knees to her chest, when she heard a voice. "Ahsoka."

Ahsoka turned around to see Ravlan at the window of the cell door. "Ravlan." She said as she got up and head for the door.

"Ahsoka, how did that tracking device get on you?" Ravlan asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said, she thought for a minute and realized something. "My master put that tracking beam on me. He somehow knew I would see you."

Ravlan sighed. "This is not good. My father will be even more determined to get rid of the Jedi." He said.

"We can't let another Hyperspace War happen, again." Ahsoka said.

"You're right," Ravlan said. "But what do we do?"

"You have to find a way to get me out of here and together, we can stop this, Ravlan." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry I'll try to get you out of there." Ravlan said.

"Times up." The guard says to Ravlan.

"Everything well be fine, Ahsoka. I promise." Ravlan said as he left Ahsoka alone.

Ravlan was looking for his father to talk to about Ahsoka. He found Naga, speaking to his mother. Ravlan ran up to Naga.

"Father I must talk to you." Ravlan said.

"Of course, Ravlan. What is it you need to talk to me about?" Naga asked Ravlan.

"Father I want you to release Ahsoka," Ravlan said. "She said she didn't know that it was on her and I believe her." He said.

"Well, I know that she means well but she try to give us away." Naga said.

"No she wasn't, she was only trying to help end this." Ravlan said.

"Well she only increased it and now I don't want to hear anymore of this. Understand?" Naga said.

"But father…" Ravlan said.

"Do you understand?" Naga shouted back at Ravlan.

Ravlan didn't answer. He just turned and left the room.

"Your son shows valiant in his eyes," Vaitye says to Naga. "He doesn't want this war to happen here."

"Ravlan is letting Ahsoka get into his mind and changing it." Naga said.

"That cannot be true." Vaitye said.

"Either I should've known the Jedi will cause trouble here, so now I must handle it the way, we have before." Naga said to Vaitye.

"Through death and violence" Vaitye said.

"Yes." Naga said as he left Vaitye behind to set the warriors up for training and strategy.

It was getting late and Anakin hasn't seen or heard from Ahsoka, he grew worried every passing minute.

"Rex have you heard anything from Ahsoka?" Anakin asked Rex.

"No sir." Rex said.

"How about the tracking beam?" Anakin questioned.

"Sir the tracking beam was disabled, we can't track her." Rex told Anakin.

"What?" Anakin said. He grew even more worried about Ahsoka. He decided to go outside and get some air.

While outside the Chancellor came out to talk to him. "Anakin, I can tell that you're worried for your young padawan's safety." Palpatine said to Anakin.

"I am." Anakin replied.

"There's a possible chance the Sith, kidnapped her and are holding her somewhere on this planet." Palpatine suggested.

"That's their mistake." Anakin said darkly.

"Maybe this is their sign of battle." Palpatine said.

"Well if they want a battle, they'll get it." Anakin said.

"Anakin, I suggest you think about this and how the Sith were back during the Hyperspace War." Palpatine said to Anakin.

"I think I can handle this." Anakin said. He left to go get the men ready for an all out war between the Jedi and Sith, again.

Palpatine smiled knowing that Anakin is getting closer to the Dark side and this battle will push him over the edge, if only nothing stops this from happening.

**Well, Ahsoka's in jail, Anakin and Naga are getting the troops and warriors ready for battle, Palpatine wants this to happen and Ahsoka & Ravlan have to find a way to stop it from happening. **

**Read/Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time, Ahsoka was put in Sith jail for having a tracking beam (that Anakin put on her) and a war is about to happen. **

It was nighttime and Ravlan was outside, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a way to get Ahsoka out of jail and stop the upcoming battle.

Ravlan decided to go to the dungeon where Ahsoka was being held. All of the guards had gone to the ceremonial fire. It was a symbol for the start of battle. Which was easy for Ravlan to break Ahsoka out.

Ravlan made it to Ahsoka's cell. Ahsoka was lying on the ground, trying to get some rest when she heard the door open and footsteps coming close to her.

Ahsoka shot up to see Ravlan. "Ravlan?" she said.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of here." Ravlan said as he gave Ahsoka, his hand to pull her up from the ground. Then they ran out of the dungeon and away from the grounds.

"Ravlan, how did you break me out?" Ahsoka asked.

"All of the guards are at the ceremonial fire, which is a sign for the start of battle." Ravlan explained.

"What!" Ahsoka said. "We have to go back and talk to them." Ahsoka was about to walk away from Ravlan, when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"We can't go back Ahsoka," Ravlan said as he looked into Ahsoka's eyes. "If we go back, they'll not just put you in jail again, but they'll execute you as well." He said. "And I will be punished for releasing you, and just because I'm the emperor's son doesn't mean they'll go easy on me."

"So… what do we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"There's a temple far from here, it's abandon but it will do." Ravlan said.

"Why go to the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"The temple was an ancient temple that stood for fifteen thousand years and I've heard stories that if you go to the temple to seek guidance it will aid you." Ravlan told Ahsoka.

"Wow, so we go there, ask them for help and they'll give it to us." Ahsoka said as she walked through the plan.

"Yep" Ravlan said simply.

"Alright let's go." Ahsoka said. She and Ravlan ran away from the camp grounds and to the temple.

When the ceremonial fire was over, the guards went back to the dungeon and one of the guards checked Ahsoka's cell, it was empty.

The guard ran to tell Naga of this. "My lord, the cell that held the Jedi, is empty." He said to Naga.

Naga was angry by this information. "Send all your warriors to search this area and find that Jedi." Naga commanded.

"Yes my lord." The guard said as he went off to rally all his men.

Naga was pacing back and forth in the temple.** (A/N: the temple Naga's in isn't the same as the one Ahsoka and Ravlan are going to. There is far away from the camp grounds.)** When Vaitye came. "Naga have you seen, Ravlan?" she asked her husband.

"No why?" Naga asked Vaitye.

"Well, he wasn't at the ceremony and I asked Deslsi to look for him and he said that he's not anywhere." Vaitye told Naga.

Naga was thinking of the events the happened. "Hmmm… the Jedi prisoner is gone and so is my son." Naga thought through everything. "Ravlan must've release the Jedi and ran off with her." He said.

"Could he have bought her back to the Jedi?" Vaitye suggested.

"No if he had, Ravlan would be back, to face his punishment head on." Naga stated.

"So where could he be?" Vaitye asked Naga.

"I don't know, but if the Jedi captured him the battle will be more deadly than planned." Naga said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan made it to the temple. The temple was based in a valley. Ahsoka was walking through when she saw a number of tombs and temples around her and Ravlan.

"Here it is." Ravlan said.

"What's the name of this place?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's called the Valley of the Sleeping Kings, but some people call it the Valley of the Dark Lords." Ravlan said.

"Wow so which temple do we go to?" Ahsoka asked.

"That one," Ravlan pointed to the temple at the far end of the valley."That's the Great Temple."

"What's the history on the Great Temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"Like I said before it stood for more than fifteen thousand years and it housed the remains and souls of all former Sith leaders and people." Ravlan explained to Ahsoka.

"Wow I never knew that a place that can last that long." Ahsoka said.

"Well you know now" Ravlan said. "Now come on." He said to Ahsoka.

They walked up the steps of the Temple and into it. There were statues of Sith warriors, windows, doors, hallways that like they go on forever and several tombs that hold the past Sith remains.

"Wow this place gives me the creeps." Ahsoka stated.

"Come on it's not that bad." Ravlan said.

"Easy for you to say, you've been here before." Ahsoka said.

"Well even thou I visited here a few times, I still don't like coming here, unless, it's was important." Ravlan said.

"Which means now" Ahsoka said.

"Yep" Ravlan said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan walked into a chamber, that had more statues of Sith warriors, the room lit up when they entered the room and in the center was a large, red Sith crystal.

Ahsoka was amazed by the crystal. "We're here so what do we do?" she asked Ravlan.

"We speak to them." Ravlan answered back.

"And how do we do that?" Ahsoka shot back.

"Like this" Ravlan said. "Hello my lords, my friend and I have traveled through a difficult path to come to seek your guidance."

Then out of nowhere, several ghost-like spirits came out and stood around the crystal and Ahsoka & Ravlan.

"So you came here for guidance, young ones." Said one of the Sith spirits that looked like he was in his mid-forties.

"Yes" Ravlan answered back.

"Who are you exactly?" asked another of the spirits that was a female in her twenties.

"I'm Ravlan Sadow, son of Emperor Naga Sadow" Ravlan said. "And this is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan." He said.

The spirits gasped once they heard the word 'Jedi'. "You bought a Jedi here. Why?" asked another spirit that was in his fifties.

"She's my friend and we need help from preventing another Sith war from happening." Ravlan said.

"Interesting" said the male in his forties. He circled around Ahsoka. "Are here for the same reasons as young Ravlan." He asked.

"Yes I am" Ahsoka said.

"You are the very first Jedi to come here." Said the twenty year old spirit woman. "So… you both came for guidance to help stop the war." She said.

"Yes" both Ahsoka and Ravlan said.

"Please tell us what happened." The man in his mid-forties said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan explained to the spirits on what happened, they told them of the reports and observations Ahsoka did, the Anti-Sith bill that cause the Jedi to come to destroy them and other things. They left out their relationship to the Sith spirits.

"Hmmm…this is troubling." Said the mid-forties man.

"What can we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"The only way of stopping this war is to little deep inside yourselves and look for the good and common things between the Jedi and Sith." The mid-forties man said.

"How do we do that?" Ravlan asked.

"We gave you guidance and aid, but for this. Your answer is in yourselves." The mid-forties man said. "That even means the feelings you have for each other." He said.

Ahsoka and Ravlan were shocked on how the spirits knew about them. "How did you?" Ahsoka started off.

"It's not that hard. We see the love and valiant in both your eyes. That's all we can give you, good luck." The twenty year old female said. All the spirits disappeared, leaving Ahsoka and Ravlan confused on what to do.

It was still nighttime, Ahsoka and Ravlan decided to stay in one of the temples that was a home as well. Ravlan had started a fire and Ahsoka sat around the fire, trying to understand on what the Sith spirits said. "I still don't get it." She said to Ravlan.

"Don't worry in the history of the Sith, the spirits are prove to be never wrong." Ravlan said as he put his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Be what if they are? What if we can't stop the war? What if we win and your species will be…?" Ahsoka stopped and wondered that if the war happens, she can possible lose Ravlan.

"We will stop this, even if will cost us our lives." Ravlan said.

Ahsoka looked at Ravlan. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too" Ravlan said as he and Ahsoka kissed.

Ahsoka kissed Ravlan back with hunger and need. Ravlan pushed Ahsoka on her back on the ground. As they kissed, Ahsoka grabbed the herm of Ravlan's shirt and pulled it up.

Ravlan pulled away and looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Ahsoka said.

"No don't be. I happy about it" Ravlan said as he took off his shirt showing Ahsoka his chest. Ravlan pushed Ahsoka on her back to the ground. "Tonight, under the witness of the spirits, you and I will become mates." He said as he kissed Ahsoka back.

Ravlan was about to grab Ahsoka's shirt when he stop. "I will be gentle, I promise." He said.

"I trust you, Ravlan." Ahsoka said as she kissed Ravlan back. Their clothes became to fly off each other's bodies and they cries of pleasure went on for the night.

As the night went on, Ahsoka and Ravlan that night became one. They became each other's mate. Knowing that tomorrow will be the day to stop the madness that's going to happen.

**Well, Ahsoka and Ravlan visited the spirits and told them to seek the common likes of Jedi and Sith. But more importantly, Ahsoka and Ravlan are now mates. **

**Read/Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time, Ahsoka and Ravlan met the spirits of Korriban, who told them how to stop the battle and Ahsoka & Ravlan made love. **

It was starting to become dawn when Ahsoka woke up. She had a blanket covering her from last night's _activity. _Ahsoka got up and felt sore, but great at the same time. Ahsoka looked around and didn't see Ravlan anywhere, but she did sense him.

Ahsoka got her clothes off the floor and put them on. She went through the house and found Ravlan, with no shirt on, looking at that the mid-morning sky. Ahsoka walked up to Ravlan and hugged him from behind.

"Morning" Ahsoka said.

"Morning" Ravlan said to Ahsoka. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great; last night was the best night of my life." Ahsoka said.

"Glad to hear that because today we must stop the battle here from happening." Ravlan said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's waist.

"I know" Ahsoka said as she cuddled into Ravlan's arms. "Come on we have to dress and head off as soon as possible. I sense that they're getting ready to move out." She said.

"Alright but just in case" Ravlan lifted Ahsoka in his arms and kissed. "I want to show you how much I love before we leave." Ravlan said.

"I love you, too Ravlan." Ahsoka said.

They both went back to the room, they were sleeping in and grabbed everything and left.

Anakin and the army of clones were ready. They had tanks, machines guns and land speeders. The Chancellor decided to come along.

"Alright men, we're about to face a tough obstacle to face. We're going to defeat the Sith if it's the last thing we do." Anakin shouted out to the clones. "Can we handle it?" he asked.

All the clones shouted out 'yes sir' to Anakin.

"Alright let's move out." Anakin said as he led the army of clones through the terrain.

Naga was looking over a large army of warriors who were armed and ready for battle. They had lightsabers, lightsaber wielders on Tuk'atas, Tuk'atas in general and siege tanks ready to go.

Naga started his speech. "Today we're at war again with the Jedi and we will be victorious. We treated the Jedi with friendship and honor, but now they disrespected us and treat us as animals." He said. "Now they will pay!"

The crowd of warriors yelled and shouted out. As they begin to move to face the Republic head on.

While running to the battlefield, Ahsoka caught a glimpse of something coming from the west. She got a better look and saw the Sith warriors coming.

Ravlan saw something coming from the east and saw Republic clones coming.

"Oh no, they're about to clash with each other." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry we'll stop this, Ahsoka." Ravlan said.

Ahsoka nodded at Ravlan's comment and they ran down the mountainside to the battlefield.

Both sides stopped and looked at each other. Anakin and Naga stepped out of the crowds.

"I'm giving you one last time to surround and let us live in peace." Naga said to Anakin.

"I don't think so, you have my padawan and will pay for that." Anakin said.

"We don't have her, my son released her and I don't know where they are." Naga said.

"Well, guess this has to end with a battle." Anakin said as he grabbed his lightsaber.

"I guess so" Naga said as he grabbed his lightsaber.

"Attack!" Anakin cried.

They both sides started to run into each other. The clones on speeders were being killed by the Tuk'atas riders.

Several of the Sith started to slice through the clones.

Both sides fired tanks. The Sith send the Tuk'atas to take down the Republic tanks.

Ahsoka and Ravlan were running when they saw that the battle has already started. "We're too late." Ahsoka said.

"No Ahsoka, we went through too much to stop here" Ravlan said. "Besides we still have a chance to stop them." He said.

Ahsoka thought about it for a minute and nodded at Ravlan. They used Force speed to get there faster.

Both sides parted when Anakin and Naga were in a showdown.

Anakin ran at Naga first and slammed his lightsaber at Naga's. Naga used Force lightning on Anakin, but he blocked it.

Anakin punched Naga in the face as Naga kicked Anakin in the stomach. Anakin quickly got up and again slammed his lightsaber on Naga's. Naga Force pushed Anakin away from him and got up.

When they were about the clash again, Ahsoka and Ravlan jumped in between the two.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said as Ahsoka stood her ground.

"Ravlan?" Naga said as Ravlan stood his ground.

"Ahsoka move" Anakin ordered Ahsoka, but she refused to move.

"Ravlan get out of the way." Naga ordered Ravlan, but he refused to move.

"Master I will not move or allow you to hurt Ravlan and his people." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"What about what happened to you?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"Not happened to me. You just caused me to be in the prison because of the tracking beam." Ahsoka explained to Anakin.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and thought about what Ahsoka said.

"Master I love Ravlan and he feels the same way about me." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

Anakin was shocked to hear that Ahsoka was in love with a Sith.

"Ravlan is this true?" Naga asked Ravlan.

"It is father I love her and I would do anything for her." Ravlan said as he took Ahsoka's hand and smiled at her.

Naga turned off his lightsaber and smiled at his son. Anakin did the same.

"I guess I made a misunderstanding to you." Anakin said to Naga. "No hard feelings?" Anakin held out his hand to Naga.

"No hard feelings" Naga said as he shakes Anakin's hand.

Palpatine was looking at this and was unhappy with it. "You there fire at them." He ordered a group of clones.

They looked at him and dropped their weapons, refusing to fight. Palpatine was furious by this as he saw other clones follow the example.

"Fine I'll do it myself." Palpatine said as he grabbed a blaster and aimed it at Ravlan.

Palpatine was about to fire, but Ahsoka saw him. Palpatine fired.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled out and pushed Ravlan out of the way and took the shoot to her side.

"AHSOKA!" Ravlan yelled as he got off the ground and ran to Ahsoka's side.

Anakin and Naga were at Ahsoka's side. Anakin looked at the direction of the shoot and saw it was Palpatine.

Anakin was angry. "Take him away." He ordered.

The clones surrounded the Chancellor and dragged him away as he shouted out for the clones to let him go.

Anakin turned back to Ahsoka.

"We need several healers here now." Naga called out. Then several Sith people came out. "You must heal her." He said as the healers picked Ahsoka up and took her back to one of the temples. Ravlan ran off to be with Ahsoka.

"She is going to be fine?" Anakin asked Naga.

"She will be" Naga said as he followed the healers.

Anakin decided to head back to the ship and talk to the Council about what happened.

Ravlan was pacing back and forth in front of the room where Ahsoka is in. One of the healers came out. Ravlan ran to the healer.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ravlan asked worried for Ahsoka.

"Yes she will. You can go see her if you want to." The healer said as he left Ravlan.

Ravlan went inside and saw Ahsoka, lying on the bed with a bandage on her side. Ravlan walked over to Ahsoka and looked at her. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Ravlan.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"You got shoot by the Chancellor, but you live and his going to be put to death. That's what Anakin told me." Ravlan said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Did Anakin tell you the Council's reaction about us?" Ahsoka asked.

"No" Ravlan said. "Ahsoka I'm so glad that you're alright, I couldn't live my life without you." He said.

"Neither can I" Ahsoka said.

While they were talking, Anakin came to see Ahsoka. "Hey Snips how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine" Ahsoka said to Anakin. "So what's happening?" she asked.

"Well, the clones are going to be sent back to Courscant and the Chancellor will be put to death for attempting to kill a Jedi." Anakin explained to Ahsoka. "And the rest of Ravlan's species is being release as we speak."

"Well that's good to hear and master don't you have something to say to Ravlan?" Ahsoka said.

"I think you're right" Anakin said. "Ravlan, I'm sorry for all the trouble here, I should've believed Ahsoka from the beginning, but I was too stubborn to listen." Anakin apologized to Ravlan.

Ahsoka chuckled a little. "My master never amides that he's stubborn this is the first time. You should feel honor Ravlan." Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, smiling knowing that some of it was true.

Ravlan smiled. "It's okay Master Skywalker. Just at least let me be with Ahsoka." He said.

"Of course" Anakin said to Ravlan.

Anakin's commlink began to beep; he left the room to answer it. Leaving Ahsoka and Ravlan alone.

"Ahsoka, you know that no matter what we'll be together." Ravlan said to Ahsoka.

"Yes" Ahsoka said as she smiled. "We're together with no fighting or separation of us."

"Ahsoka, I want to show you something. Are strong enough to walk?" Ravlan asked.

Ahsoka got up from the bed. "Yeah I am; the healers healed my wound, quickly, so I recover quickly." She said.

"That's great to hear. Come." Ravlan said as he led Ahsoka out of the room.

They went to the balcony, it was sundown already. Ahsoka leaned on the railing with Ravlan, standing in front of her.

Ravlan took a deep breath in and out. "Ahsoka I want to ask you something." He said.

"Sure Ravlan. What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Ravlan got down on one knee. "Ahsoka, we known each other for quite some time, but for me, it felt like years." He said.

"I know it felt like years to me, too." Ahsoka said.

"That's wonderful, but I want to ask you an important question." Ravlan said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Ravlan pulled out a box and opened it, showing a ring with an orange diamond on it. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Ahsoka was speechless from the surprise Ravlan gave her. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." She said as she jumped into Ravlan's arms and kissed him.

They pulled apart and Ravlan put the ring on Ahsoka's finger. They couldn't wait for the wedding and remembering everything they went through. Also showing how much they love each other.

**Well, Ahsoka and Ravlan stopped the battle, Palpatine shot Ahsoka and Ravlan & Ahsoka are now in engaged. I want to clear this up for everyone, Ravlan and Ahsoka knew each other for about 7 or 8 months. **

**You guys I forgot to tell you this early but this is the second to last chapter of "Rise of the Ancient Empire", the next chapter will be the last but don't be sad. It's going to be the epilogue. **

**Read/Review **


	14. Epilogue

**Well, here it is. The finale chapter of "Rise of the Ancient Empire." I first would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading my story. And I would like to give you all a recap of the story.**

**The Sith empire that everyone thought was destroyed is back. The Jedi Council sends Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to see if this was true. While there, Ahsoka meets Ravlan, Emperor Naga Sadow's son and a fellow sith. Anakin and Obi-Wan talked to Naga, so they can observe the empire. Naga tells them. That he'll allow Ahsoka to be their observer, but not them. For three weeks, Ahsoka spent her time with Ravlan and his family. During that time, Ahsoka and Ravlan had begun to fall in love with each other. When Ahsoka left, she gave the Council and the Chancellor her report. Only to have a problem, an old bill that was against the Sith species was reveal to kill all Sith species. The Republic came and captured a few of the Siths, but others were at the secret hiding grounds. One day, Ravlan asked Ahsoka to come with him to talk to his father. While there, Ahsoka gets threw in jail because of a tracking device that was on her (because of Anakin). Naga later declared war against the Jedi. Ravlan broke Ahsoka out one night and took her to the Great Temple in the Valley of the Dark Lords. They asked the ancient Sith spirits for help and told them that the answer lays in them. That night, Ahsoka and Ravlan had sex. On the day of the battle, as Anakin and Naga were about to clash again, Ahsoka and Ravlan jumped out and stood between the two. They revealed to every one of their feelings for each other. Anakin and Naga stopped the fighting and forgave each other on what happened. The Chancellor saw this; he grabbed a blaster and aimed it at Ravlan, only for Ahsoka to take the shot. The Chancellor was dragged away. Ahsoka was being healed by Sith healers. Anakin told Ahsoka that the Chancellor would be put to death for what he did. On that day, Ravlan proposed to Ahsoka. **

**Now here's where the actually epilogue starts.**

After the battle on Korrbian, Anakin and the troops left to go to Courscant, Ahsoka went with him to talk to the Council. While there, Palpatine was executed and people later discovered that he was the Sith lord everyone was looking for. Dooku and Grievous were killed and Ventress went back to the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi. The Clone Wars has finally ended. Padme was elected to be Chancellor, but since she was pregnant with Anakin's children, so she turned them down. So, Bail Organa became the new Chancellor of the Republic.

While on Courscant, Ahsoka told the Council of her feelings for Ravlan. The Council were shocked to hear of a Jedi who fell in love with a Sith. After discussing, Master Yoda allowed Ahsoka to be with Ravlan and he lifted the Jedi attachment rule, so Jedi could fall in love.

Ahsoka left the Order to be with Ravlan. She went to Korrbian to tell Ravlan the news. Ravlan was happy that he and Ahsoka could be together.

After the last ten months of living together, Ravlan and Ahsoka have gotten married. At the wedding, the Jedi Council was there along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme. Ravlan's parents and Deslsi were there.

After the wedding, Ahsoka and Ravlan went on their honeymoon. They went to Naboo.

After seven months into the marriage, Ahsoka started to get morning-sickness and food cravings. Ahsoka took a test, only to reveal that she was pregnant.

Ravlan was excited to found out that Ahsoka was pregnant. During Ahsoka's pregnancy, Ravlan and Ahsoka wanted to be surprised on the gender of the baby.

Anakin and Padme visited Ahsoka, along with Luke and Leia, who are about 2 years old. Luke and Leia were first nervous when they met Ravlan and Deslsi, but they soon grew on them.

After nine months, Ahsoka went into labor. She soon gave birth to a baby boy. The baby had light red skin, white markings like Ahsoka, black hair and gold eyes. Ahsoka and Ravlan decided to name their son, Markas.

When Naga and Vatiye found out their grandchild's gender, they bought baby toys, crib and furniture. Anakin and Padme sent Ahsoka and Ravlan baby clothes for Markas.

While raising Markas, Ahsoka and Ravlan saw that Markas was like Ahsoka. Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia visited Ahsoka again.

Luke and Leia, now 4 years old tried to play with Markas who's only 2 years old, but he stayed in Ahsoka's arms because he was shy when he first met them.

But soon, all three of them became friends.

After a week, Anakin and his family left. Ahsoka was cradle Markas in her arms as she tried to make him sleep. Ravlan came in and took Markas in his arms and Markas soon fell asleep.

Ahsoka and Ravlan took Markas to his room and laid him in his crib. They stood over Markas' crib, watching their young son go to sleep.

They left the room and went out to the balcony and watched the sunset. They shared a passionate kiss and remembered everything they went through to get where they are now.

**Well that's the end of that. I happy that this is my first story I've ever finished. I hope you all enjoyed the story. And, I'm not yet sure if I'm going to continue "The Life of Jay Serisde" but I'll think about it. Anyway again I want to thank everyone who's been following, reading and reviewing my story. Oh I almost forgot something. I might do a remake of this story, I'm not sure of this yet. I thinking about it, but I can't confirm this yet but there's a slight chance I might. **


End file.
